


Lost

by ladyTpower



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Lucifer is back in Hell and Chloe is a wreck. she takes a vacation that doesn't go like planned.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 91
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

It was about 2 weeks after Lucifer and Chloe had said that they loved each other for the very first time, right before Lucifer left to rule Hell once again. Nothing had hurt Chloe more than the loss of the man who held her heart, she couldn’t help herself to feel guilty if she had trusted her instincts instead of her fears this wouldn’t have happened. That guilt was eating at her conscience. 

The sparkles in her eyes had disappeared and she had lost a lot of weight due to her not wanting to eat as just when she was forced. 

Her days were all the same waking up after a restless sleep, dreaming of how it could have been. Taking care of her daughter but without her usual smile, going to the precinct until it was time for her to go home. If that wasn’t worse enough she had started to drink big amounts of alcohol from the moment Trixie was in her bed until she would pass out in another restless sleep. 

The moment she was starting to make mistakes was more than enough for Daniel. He needed to talk to his ex-wife, only to protect their daughter. 

“Chloe, do you have a moment?” Daniel asked trying to hide the worry in his voice. 

“I don’t have anything to say to you. Don’t have some celebration to plan? You have what you always wanted. Lucifer is gone and forever this time.” Chloe snapped. She knew the moment that the words left her mouth that this wasn’t fair but for now she really didn’t care at all. Daniel had hated Lucifer from the start of their partnership. 

“Chloe, I don’t recognize you anymore. It’s not the first time Lucifer left you and you know it. Don’t let that lying bastard get to you.” Daniel said with a tightened jaw. 

Chloe looked up the fire of anger in her eyes. She slapped her ex-husband in the face with the palm of her hand so hard that half the precinct heard it. Her hand leaving a print on his cheek.

“Don’t ever talk about him like that, you don’t know what for a situation he must be living right now. He never lied to us. He was the best partner I ever had even better than I even knew at the time. He gave up this life to go home to stop everything from escalating and the only thing you can do is talk bad about him?” Chloe said angrily almost yelling.

“Chloe, you are out of your mind, the man is the actual devil. I know you love him although I don’t understand why. I still have eyes. Why don’t you ask for vacation and try to solve your emotions?” Daniel said still shocked about the slap in his face but he wasn’t going to hold it against her. She wasn’t in her right set of mind at the moment and Dan knew it. 

“He left to keep us safe. If I had admitted my feelings earlier this wouldn’t have happened.” Chloe said forming tears in her eyes, “He never lied to us, Dan.” She cried.  
“I know he didn’t Chloe but he never showed me proof either,” Dan said 

“I have known, I have seen it and still I didn’t trust him as he trusted me all these years.” Chloe cried now even harder.

Daniel couldn’t help himself and took her in his arms.

“Maybe you are right, Dan. Maybe I need some time alone. Could you take care of Trixie for a few weeks?” Chloe sobbed looking at him. 

Chloe was a wreck and even the lieutenant had noticed it. He had only been there for a few months after taking over from Marcus but he also saw how tight that partnership had become the last few days. They had a rough time behind them even he saw that he didn’t know what really had happened between them but he wanted his team at full potential so it wasn’t a hard decision to give Chloe Decker her three weeks of Vacation. 

Chloe wanted to be far away from Los Angeles as possible just like she had done the moment she had seen the truth about Lucifer. This time it wasn’t because she feared him but to grief the loss of her love. He wasn’t dead but he was in a place where he wouldn’t be able to come back from. She lost him that’s the only thing she had in mind, she couldn’t follow him to that place. 

She had to find herself again, come to terms with everything that had happened. She was sure though even if she needed to create chaos in Heaven that she would see him back someday. In his eyes, she was too good for Hell but she would go to him one way or another of that she was sure, even if she needed to argue with his father about it. 

Daniel had been so sweet to take Trixie in for the next few weeks maybe it was better for her she couldn’t go with her anyway. Her daughter needed to go to school. 

That evening she sat down with Trixie and Daniel at the table at her home. 

“Monkey, you are going to sleep with daddy for a few weeks. Mommy needs some time to think about some things. She needs to go away for a few weeks.” Chloe said softly. 

“Because you miss Lucifer?” Trixie asked. She had seen her mother going sadder with the day, hearing her mom crying herself to sleep every night. 

“Yes, monkey, mommy is missing Lucifer very much but I can’t travel after him to get him back to us,” Chloe said fighting the tears. 

“Because you can’t go to Hell,” Trixie responded. 

“No, monkey, I don’t know where Lucifer is.” Chloe tried but Trixie wouldn’t have any of it. 

“Mom, I am twelve now, I know Lucifer is the real devil and is back to Hell. He never lied to us.” Trixie responded seriously. 

Chloe looked at Dan who just shrugged, “Monkey, mommy will go on a little trip and you have to stay with daddy.” 

“Mom, I understand that you need time alone. I need my mommy back. I will go pack my things and go with daddy but don’t forget to call me.” Trixie said hugging her mom before going to her room. 

“When did our girl become so smart.” Chloe smiled sadly. 

An hour later she said goodbye to her daughter. She took one of Maze’s hidden bottles of alcohol and poured herself a scotch before she took place behind her laptop. She needed to go to a place where she wouldn’t be confronted with God and the devil. 

She opened the site to book a vacation when she found what she needed. A vacation in an Arabic land, all-inclusive. It was just what she needed. The charms of little town called El Rabra. She booked a ticket, leaving in a few days. Just time enough to make sure she had everything she needed. 

She poured herself another glass when the moment she drunk the first one before crying again. Like she did every night. 

***********************************************************************************************

Lucifer sat in on his throne looking over Hell. He was more feared by the demons now than that he ever had been. The demons knew he didn’t take it well that they had defied him. He was about six months back in Hell. 

Squee and Dromos had been imprisoned for those six months with just enough food to keep them alive. Today would be the day that they would be made an example for the rest. 

Gazoch who had taken the place of Mazikeen as his right hand stood before the throne with his head bowed. He was one of the few who had refused to take possession of a body and had stayed in Hell. Even demons who had obeyed him were afraid of this lord of Hell. 

Lucifer saw Gazoch so he opened his wings and flew down. He stood tall in front of the demon, his eyes cold as the ice on earth. 

“Everything is ready, my lord,” Gazoch said with a shiver in his voice. 

Lucifer didn’t react to what Gazoch said but shifted in his devil form, making him even taller, broader and more intimidating. He walked to the area in front of his throne. The circle of demons opened like the red sea for Moses, they all took a step back, except the guards in the middle of the royal plaza. They were guarding a weakened Dromos and Squee. 

Lucifer looked at them while he took a few steps forward. 

“You defied me, knowing very well I banned possession eon’s ago,” Lucifer said in his dark, low devil voice, “You will be punished and everyone will be forced to see what will happen in the future when it happens again.” 

Dromos didn’t say much, it wasn’t something for him to beg for his life. Squee, on the other hand, bowed to his ruler, “Please, my lord. Give me another chance? I won’t defy you ever again.” 

Lucifer tilted his head to the right, “You wasted that chance the moment you defied me a second time and refused to go back to hell as I ordered you. To the rest of the demons watch carefully, this can be you if you push my buttons. They will be torn apart limb for bloody limb. Bring them to the fighting arena.” Lucifer ordered. 

It was only a few minutes later that Lucifer sat in his throne at a replica of a colosseum from ancient Rome but in dark Hell forged stones, Gazoch standing beside his throne. The demons sat in the stone stands, with Dromos and Squee in the fighting ring. 

The guards standing at both sides of the door that kept the hounds from running into the area. Lucifer was still in his devil form, “release the hounds!” he yelled, his voice booming through hell.  
The guards opened the doors, four fifteen hands tall pitch black hounds with fire red eyes came through the door, growling. They hadn’t had something to eat in two days, just enough to make the hounds hungry. 

The guards closed the doors, making sure that Dromos and Squee couldn’t escape. The hounds circled around the weak demons. This was a party for them getting demons for dinner. It was now that Dromos needed to admit that he was scared but he knew begging for his life would be useless. 

The hounds jumped on the demons two pulling on each side of Dromos pulling of his arms, the demon cried out in pain. One hound took Squee’s arm while the other pulling his leg, Squee was already unconscious. The hounds were known to play with their dinner before eating it. The screams were agonizing even for hell standards. 

This was needed to bring the fear back into the demons, he was succeeding. They had to confident last years also because it had been eon’s that a demon was thrown for the hounds. It was the worst punishment thinkable for a demon. The fact that Lucifer used it made it clear that he wasn’t joking. 

It took hours before the demons were eaten, nothing was left of them. The arena fell silent the moment Lucifer stood up from his throne, “let this be a lesson to the rest. I have hounds enough to feed. You are all dismissed.” Lucifer said coldly before he took off to the throne that stood in the center of Hell. The one was only reachable with his wings. 

He hated it the monster he had to be here in Hell but they took everything from him. It was time they knew what monster he could be. They would feel the wrath of the devil who lost his first and only love. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Only a week later Chloe sat on the plane to Salame from there on she would travel by taxi to the little town La Rabra. She looked outside as the plane started to rise into the air. She closed her eyes and imagined that she wasn’t sitting in a plane but that she was flying through the sky in the arms of the love of her life, trying to touch clouds with one hand while the other was wrapped around her devil’s strong neck. She could almost feel his strong arms holding her in bridal style while his strong bright, white wings made them float free of everything. She opened again and the image faded the moment she felt the wheels of the plane touched the ground, bringing her back into the reality that was her life. Her life without Lucifer. 

She didn’t have to wait for long to take a cab. The ride would take an hour, a silent hour. She looked outside but didn’t really enjoy the views that were passing her. This was the reason why she went alone. On top of her missing Lucifer, she felt guilty towards her daughter. Trixie deserved a mother who was there for her. Not one who was living on autopilot without a smile on her face. Not a mother who was drunk at night and cried herself to sleep.No Trixie deserved her mother back and that is why she was here. To find herself back. 

The cab stopped at a giant Hotel which looked expensive. She could read the Golden Palace in large golden letters. She had read that the hotel was owned by the richest man in town, who ironically owned a nightclub too. why did she have a feeling that this trip wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought? 

A local woman who worked behind the desk welcomed her to the hotel, the moment she stood at her desk to check herself in, and gave her the key before she ordered a bellboy to show her the room. 

“It’s alright, I will do it.” A voice sounded from out of the office behind the desk. The was broad-shouldered and had dark hair. The three-piece suit he was wearing reminded her a bit at the man she lost. 

The woman responded with a friendly, “Yes, sir.” 

This was something Chloe couldn’t use right now. She had come here to not really forget because she could never forget or stop loving Lucifer, she couldn’t do that anyway, she came here to pick up the pieces. A man that would accompany her who had a resemblance to her devil was the last thing she needed right now. 

“That’s not necessary. Thank you.” Chloe said politely. She just wanted to take a nap and visit the Hotel's bar in the evening. 

“At least let me buy you a drink this evening in the bar. Please, I would like to know why such beauty is traveling alone.” The man said with a charming smile though that smile would make a lot of women feel special, Chloe wasn’t one of them. She was used to Lucifer using it all the time. 

Chloe sighed and thought for a moment, a drink at the bar wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he could help her to learn how to live her life again. If she could have a good time with him without grieving, maybe just maybe she could pick up her life again. 

“I suppose that couldn’t hurt.” Chloe tried to smile but failed miserably.

“I will see you at seven maybe we could have dinner together?” The man asked he was getting more and more attracted by the blond hair and blue-eyed beauty. He didn’t know her but he wanted her as the trophy of his wives. She was clearly miserable and lonely. This had to be easy prey. His charms had never failed him. 

“I think that’s too soon for me.” Chloe said while she accepted the key of her hotel room, “Thank you for the offer, now if you don’t mind I want to rest for a while.” 

The man nodded with a tight jaw, he has never been refused like this and he wasn’t going to give up that easily. There was something about her that made her irresistible. He would get her for himself if it wasn’t freely then it would be the hard way. 

“I understand, you had a long journey coming all the way from America. Let me buy you that welcome drink in the bar though. I insist on it.” The man smiled charmingly. 

Chloe sighed, “Alright what about 9 pm in the hotel bar?” 

“I will see you then, darling.” The man smiled. 

Chloe shook her head and pointed her finger to him, “Don’t ever call me darling. There is only one man who is permitted to call me that.” She said in a broken voice before following the bellboy to her room. 

The room was beautiful, the paper on the wall made her think about the walls in the penthouse which now she knew could have been ancient. The red silk cheats made her think about the times she ended up in Lucifer’s bed without the fact that she ever slept with him. The balcony gave a beautiful view of the property. The different swimming pools and a small set of trees surrounding it. Chloe sighed and looked at the sky she never prayed because she never believed in God, angels, demons or the devil but that changed since the moment she saw Lucifer’s scarred face. 

Tears running over her face, she never thought about actually talking to Lucifer’s father since he had to leave but she couldn’t resist any longer. 

“Why did You do this to me? to us? If I was put in his path only to separate us again? Didn’t you hurt your son enough? Isn’t he punished enough that you needed to take him away after I finally found the courage to love him? Don’t I deserve some love and I am not talking about that pathetic excuse for a hotel owner that just tried to seduce me. I don’t want a mortal copy of Your son. I want the real deal. I want my devil back. I want Your son and nobody else.” Chloe almost yelled with tears in her eyes. 

Yelling at God had taken a lot out of her. She laid herself underneath the silk covers. She drifted to sleep the moment her head hit the pillows. She was dreaming that she was sitting on a cloud.

“How did I get here?” She asked while looking around. 

“I brought you here.” Sounded a male voice. She looked to her side and saw a perfect mirror of her devil the only difference was the fact that this angel had blond hair. His voice was friendly but he looked like a warrior. 

“Who… who are you?” Chloe asked shocked. He was one of Lucifer’s siblings so much was clear.

“I will tell you if you promise to hear me out.” The blonde angel answered. 

Chloe nodded silently but one question was one her mind more than who the angel was, “Am I dead?” 

The angel shook his head, “No, don’t worry. I am someone who brought Samael or Lucifer as you know him to his fall but I want to help him and by that you, in the hope that someday he would forgive me.” 

“You… you made him fall? That means that you must be... Michael?” Chloe asked with a tightened jaw. Lucifer hadn’t told much about his fall but she knew from what he had told her that he had caused it and that he hated him for it. Even more than his other siblings. 

“Yes, I am the archangel, Michael. I have watched both you and Lucifer and I can’t help it to feel guilty about my actions back in the day. I made the wrong decision and betrayed my brother. I want to help you both be happy again. I will do what I can to bring him back to you. I can tell you this though, there is a way to be with him forever and become immortal yourself. That is to marry him. That’s a secret among angels and can’t be told but you both deserve to know. Think closely though because although I will try talk father into redeeming him for as long as that didn’t happen you will be the queen of Hell.” 

“I would love to spend an eternity with him but for that to happen he needs to come back to me long enough to get him to marry me.” Chloe snapped.   
Michael sighed, “I know and I will do my best please hold on for a bit longer.” 

Chloe nodded in agreement, “If you succeed maybe just maybe I can talk to him, maybe for you both to talk to each other that way you can tell him everything yourself.” 

“I don’t think that would ever happen.” Michael sighed. 

“Don’t underestimate my influence on your brother, Michael. You grew up and so did he. Give me some time.” Chloe smiled, “It’s the least I can do if you will be able to bring him home to me.” 

“That gives me an idea. There is an angel waiting for punishment. Normally his wings would get clipped but I think I can persuade Father to let him rule Hell under the command of Sam. That would mean that Sam could live his life with you and still rule over Hell as long as I can’t convince our Father to lift the ban.” Michael smiled, “I can’t promise you more than that I will do my best.” 

“I understand, thank you, Michael.” Chloe smiled before waking up again. For the first time in weeks, she had hope again and if Michael could find her here. She was sure that this dream really happened, that he really would try to bring the love of her life back. 

She looked at the clock it was almost time for her drink with the hotel owner. This dream gave her the strength to keep him at a distance. She put on casual clothes, that way she didn’t give him wrong signals. 

The man was already waiting for her, “Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I don’t think I introduced myself, I am Ramzi Al-Hoda.” He said kissing her knuckles. Thinking it would charm her but she was used to devil charms. 

“My name is Chloe Decker, but you knew that already from the books I suppose,” Chloe said friendly but without any flirting. She would wait for her devil to the end of her days. 

The evening was nice and polite for Chloe while Ramzi was more and more sure that he wanted her in his harem. The one difficulty was that he needed to break her first. she wasn’t going to marry him freely that much was sure. She couldn’t shut up about her partner with Lucifer. That name wasn’t really known by him. He knew little things about the religion in America but he would never think that she really meant that she was in love with the devil. 

It was around midnight when Chloe choose to end the evening and go back to her room. Not noticing that Ramzi nodded slightly to another man in the darkest corner of the bar. The mysterious man followed her with a second key to her room in his hands. He waited long enough to be sure that the drug Ramzi put in her last drink would take his effect before he entered the room. The drug would work for a few hours before she would start to wake up again. By then she needed to be at Ramzi’s property. 

Not knowing that he was watching from above the clouds by an angel and his Father, “What have we done.” The older man said in shock. 

“You see we don’t have much time father in three days she will be forced to marry the sheik. We need to convince Lucifer to save her.” Michael said 

“You are right Michael and your punishment could help us with this but succeed I need to do this myself,” God said with a sigh. 

TBC in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: 

Chloe woke up with a groan. She grabbed to her head it was hurting and she felt nauseous. The blond woman tried to sit up but noticed that her hands were tied up to the iron spikes from the headboard. The bed was comfortable if she hadn’t been tied up that is. 

“Where am I?” She asked herself, the room was dark but clean. She would think that this would be a room Lucifer would have liked if it wouldn’t be used against her will. “Why do all my thoughts go to Lucifer, no matter in what situation I am?” Chloe thought but was startled by a voice. 

“I see that you are awake now.” The voice came from a chair in a dark corner. 

Chloe swallowed, she had heard that voice before. “Let me go, Ramzi, and I will not press charges. I am an American citizen with friends in high places.” Chloe bluffed, “Or a high position in a low place.” Chloe thought. 

An evil laugh escaped from Ramzi, “Oh but my dear I don’t need to be afraid, I rule this city and no one will ever double-cross me. The moment they will find you it will be too late because my dear, tomorrow night you will be my tenth wife and you will obey my every word in a week.” 

“I won’t be here for that long,” Chloe said with more confidence as she felt. Could she pray to Lucifer? Would he hear her from Hell? Could he leave to save her or did she need to pray to god? Chloe sighed she had been an atheist all her life so she had no clue how this praying worked. 

Ramzi walked towards the bed and took her chin in between his fingers before forcefully turning her face in his direction, “Oh you will my dear because I have an idea, my sweet princess, I will marry tomorrow night. From then on you will never see your family ever again, a lovely daughter by the way. You wouldn’t want something to happen to her would you.” Ramzi smirked. 

The rich sheik had found a photo from her and Trixie in her wallet. She also had a photo of the tribe in her wallet and a picture of her and Lucifer. 

“I also found a picture of you and handsome man but still no wedding band, he would have wanted that he married you sooner.” Ramzi laughed. 

Chloe felt brave, “You’ll be in a lot of trouble when he comes for me. Lucifer isn’t someone you want to have mad at you. I saw bigger men crying after he had only talked to them. You don’t want his wrath.” 

Ramzi shook his head, “I am not afraid, my dear princess. Not from a man who his parents were insane enough to call him after your devil. Oh, I know all about your religion but that won’t be a problem for long.” 

“Sleep tight, my princess. We have a big wedding tomorrow.” Ramzi left the room and Chloe alone with her thoughts. 

“Please, Lucifer I wish you could hear me. I need you.” Chloe thought but she didn’t know that Hell was blocking all prayers even hers. 

She sighed deeply, this time she was in deep trouble, why did she want to go on a vacation alone, why hadn’t she bring Maze. Tears rolled over her cheek, “God, please if you hear me, please help me. I know I may not be one of your favorite people who have chosen to love your son, the devil but please. Help me.” 

The blonde detective closed her eyes briefly, only to open them again when a bright light filled the room. For a moment the only thing she felt was peace until she startled at the sighed of a dark-skinned man with gray stubbles on his chin. 

“Chloe Jane Decker.” The man said who looked like Amenadiel, “Could this really be who she thought this was.” 

“G...God?” Chloe stuttered out of shock.

“The one and only, my dear. I came as quick as I could. I don’t have a human vessel so I can’t help you myself but I am working on the solution to bring the one you want to you but I need to go to hell myself because he can’t hear you. Not only because Hell doesn’t allow it but because refuses to listen to his original given name. I only ask you one thing, please when this is all over would you try and get Samael to talk to me. I want to ask him for his forgiveness.” God asked, “I want to be a better parent for him. I watched you with your daughter and I think I can learn a thing or two from you.” 

Chloe sighed deeply, “I can’t promise you that he will grant you that conversation, God. You have hurt him very much in all that time but I will try my best I promise You that. I just can’t force him.” 

“That’s all I ask, my dear Chloe. I will do my best to get you your help in time. Hold on my Miracle.” God said disappearing, leaving Chloe with the thought if she had been hallucinating. She needed to have faith that what had happened was real. 

Chloe didn’t know though that a guard had heard everything of the conversation or her part anyway. He hadn’t heard or seen God so he took off to the boss his room. 

The guard with the name Ali knocked at the door of Ramzi’s large suite and waited until he was allowed to enter the room. 

“Master, I think your soon to be wife, you know the American woman, I… I think she is a witch,” Ali said with his eyes to the ground, his attitude submissive. 

“Why do you think that, Ali?” Ramzi asked while he caressed one of his nine women, laying on a king size bed surrounded by his wives. 

“I heard her talking to someone, she called him God but I didn’t see anyone.” the guard said swallowing, this sounded less crazy inside his head. 

“I know that she is special, I don’t think it will help her but just to be sure the marriage will be done in the morning. Go and tell the Imam that the hour is scheduled to an earlier hour, the marriage will take place at 10 am.” Ramzi said with a groan, “Bring her to the bathhouse two hours earlier where my other wives will give her the ritual bathing.” 

Ramzi dismissed the guard sending a second on to help Ali with guarding his future wife. 

Meanwhile, in heaven a council was being held about a lower angel who had broken God’s most important rule, he had killed a human. Not in self-defense like it was between the Caïn and Lucifer. 

God sat on his golden throne with the angel Michael on his side and the other archangels surrounded the imprisoned angel even Azrael was present even though she had a busy job collecting souls. 

“Galizur, you have broken my most important rule. You killed a human for your pleasure. What do you have to say?” God said in an angry tone. 

The angel shook his head, “Nothing, Father. I can only ask your forgiveness.” 

Michael swallowed a laugh, “Forgiveness, ha, I needed to remove my favorite brother for lesser than this.” the archangel thought but he didn’t speak. 

“Forgiveness will need to be earned, Galizur. Hear my punishment now. You will be banned from heaven, working in Hell, keeping Hell running under the guidance of Samael. You will not rule hell but run it in his absence and this for eternity. Michael, you will go with me to Hell to deliver him to his new king.” God said sternly before he dismissed the room they had no time to lose. Galizur was trembling now, he had never met Samael, he had only heard stories about the devil. Someone he better never double-crossed. 

Galizur was tied up in rope especially made for the purpose to bring souls or angels down to Hell who somehow had lost their way. His wings got broken by the hand of Michael, all before they left the Silver City. The angel Galizur was dangling behind Michael not able to use his wings to help him in the flight, you could see it like when in those cowboy films bandits were dragged on foot behind a galloping horse. 

The punished angel was out of breath when they finally landed in front of the gates of Hell. 

“Stop, who are you and what do you want?” One of the guards holding a hellhound. 

“I want to speak to your king, demon,” God spoke. 

“My lord isn’t fond of visitors since his return.” The demon spoke again, every demon was afraid that they would be fed to the hounds like Dromos and Squee. 

“It is urgent, we have a present for your king,” Michael spoke now. 

The demon sighed, “Alright, they are your wings who get roasted.” He opened the gates before yelling for another demon, “Jalgror, bring them to Lord Lucifer.” 

Jalgrog swallowed but nodded leading God, Michael and Galizur to doors of the throne room, “Wait here.” He just said. God knew that he had nothing to say here so here nodded. The last thing he wanted was to anger Lucifer. 

The demon went inside, “My lord, I am sorry to disturb you but you have visitors from the Silver City. They say they wish to speak to you my lord it’s urgent. They had an imprisoned angel with them.” 

Lucifer sat with his back to the demon, “Let them enter.” the devil said coldly

“Yes, my lord.” The demon bowed, this wasn’t going to end well. 

The demon left the doors open for God, Michael, and Galizur to enter the throne room. 

The devil was shocked when he heard a voice, he hadn’t heard in eons, “Samael.” 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

The throne stood with his back to the door. This usually meant that Lucifer wasn’t in the mood for conversations. He was thinking about his time on earth and the people he was forced to leave behind especially a blond-haired beauty with blue eyes. 

They finally had brought up the courage to finally tell each other how they felt, how they still feel, at least that is what he hoped. He hadn’t even turned when the demon had said that he had a visitor, probably a general that wasn’t happy or something like that. 

Boy, was he wrong and shocked when he heard a familiar voice, not calling him, my lord or king, or even Lucifer, no he heard a name he never heard down here before, “Samael.” 

Lucifer stood up from his throne his back still to his visitors with a tightened jaw he responded, “Father.” Before he turned around, standing full height, “Oh and you brought Tweedledee and Tweedledum.” 

Michael tightened his jaw, he made a step forward but was stopped by his father’s hand, “Don’t Michael.” Before he turned to his other son again, “Samael we are not here to fight.” 

“Don’t call me that, father.” Lucifer responded with blazing red eyes, “ I haven’t been Samael for a very very long time. Since you the day that you left me on my own.” Lucifer growled, “Here I am Lucifer.” 

“You will always be Samael to me but I respect your wish and I will call you Lucifer.” God knew that he was not in his domain. This place was ruled by his son. Nor God nor Lucifer’s twin brother had ever been in hell before and now that both He and Michael had seen it. This was the place his son had been for eons on his own. 

“Why are here? Coming to check on me? After all these millennia? See if I am still sane?” Lucifer said still with his jaw tightened.

God sighed this was going to be harder than he expected. 

“Like you see father, I am back in Hell just like you wanted all this time,” Lucifer said angrily. 

“Sam... “ God sighed, “Lucifer, son I am here to make amends with you and we don’t have time for a fight. We are here to free you from this place not completely but your constant presence is no longer needed.” 

“If you are here to mock with me…” Lucifer started looking at him still wearing his blazing red eyes. 

God shook his head, “I know we have a lot to talk about before or if you will ever trust me or your brother again but I am afraid we have no time to lose. Is there a demon you can trust?” 

Lucifer was confused now, “Why do you need a demon for?” 

“To explain how Hell works.” God simply said. He didn’t know how to break it to him that the human, God’s miracle, that had stolen his son, the devil’s heart for the first time in his existence, was in deep trouble and only Lucifer could save her in time. It was only his help she would accept because she hadn’t a lot of faith in God before as an atheist but now that she knew he existed it was clear that she was on Lucifer’s side. 

“For who?” Lucifer asked

Michael pushed Galizur towards his twin brother where he fell on his knees at the devil’s feet, “Galizur is punished for killing a human for fun, he will take your place in the daily business but will not rule completely.” 

“What!” Lucifer yelled in full devil form, “I look like this because I questioned You?” pointing to himself, “He kills a human the one rule I always tried to follow and he gets a freaking escort to Hell?” 

“Son, listen…” God tried. 

“No Father you listen, You come here after eons, bringing in an angel that didn’t even fall but did break your number one rule? How do you think that makes me feel. Blast him out of existence for all I care.” Lucifer yelled before turning and walking into another room. 

“Chloe Decker is in danger!” Michael yelled, that alone made Lucifer take a sudden halt. He turned around slowly, “What did you just say?” 

Michael sighed, “the fact that we brought him here is that Chloe Decker needs you. That’s why we thought it was a good idea to let him do the daily business in Hell while you can live your life on earth.” 

“Why didn’t you idiots tell me that immediately.” Lucifer said still angry, “Where is she?” 

“Calm down, son.” Naming his son by his name didn’t feel right but he didn’t have the right to call his son by his given name. 

“Arok!” Lucifer yelled. 

A tall but slim demon ran inside the throne room and bowed, “Yes, my lord?” 

“Bring me Zogor, now and call in an emergency meeting on Hell’s plaza,” Lucifer ordered. The demon nodded and bowed, “Yes, my lord.” 

Only a few minutes later, a broad-shouldered demon entered the throne room, “You sent for me, my lord.” he bowed. 

“Yes Zogor, This angel will take over daily business here in Hell as punishment but he will still be under my rule. You will teach him the day to day things but decisions will be made by me. You will keep an eye on him, I trust you Zogor. Double cross me and you are food for the hounds.” Lucifer said sternly. 

“I understand, my king. I wouldn’t dream of double-crossing you.” The demon bowed. Knowing Lucifer he would find out one way or another and he wasn’t going to risk his life. 

“How do I appeal to him, my lord?” Zogor asked. 

“He will be called by his name, of course. There is only one ruler of Hell and that’s me.” Lucifer smirked, “or Sir. As long as you know that I am lord and master.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Zogor bowed. 

“Father, stay inside. Demons aren’t really fond of you. No matter how bad I want to see demon versus bastard. There is no time for that. Michael will be coming with me I need to speak with the demons so that they know what will change.” Lucifer said with a sigh. 

The loud sound of a gong made it clear that it was time for the speech. So Lucifer flew up a sort of balcony he made for these occasions. Michael flying behind him, Galizur still dangling behind. Michael knew that no matter what Lucifer said, he knew how to handle the demons. 

“Demons, there is a change in Hell, I have some emergencies to attend too. This angel Galizur will be in charge of the daily business here in Hell. Know that I am still in charge here and that I have my way to find out what is happening here. Demons who don’t behave accordingly will be fed to the hounds. You can speak to him with his name or with sir but know that I am still lord and master. Zogor will make sure that he will know what he needs to do and he will have a way to reach me if needed. That’s all. Now all back to work, those eyeballs don’t pop themselves out.” Lucifer ordered in his deep demonic voice. 

The demons had learned their lesson the last time. They didn’t want to end up like Squee and Dromos. 

Michael pushed the newly fallen angel towards Lucifer, “This is Galizur. He is one who will take over.” 

The sound of the gong rang again and every demon bowed to Lucifer before taking off, to continue with what they were doing. 

Lucifer flew back to the throne room with Michael hot in heels still guarding his prisoner. 

“Alright, brother, you can untie him and let him into Zogor’s care. I have a detective to help.” Lucifer was about to take off when God stopped him, “Son, wait she isn’t in Los Angeles.” 

Lucifer turned around, “Where is she?” 

“The last thing we saw was that she was in La Rabra in Arabia. I will contact her so she would know that she can pray to you.” God said before he disappeared. Michael flapped his wings, “See you in a few eon’s brother.” 

“I hope not.” was Lucifer’s reaction before he unfurled his wings and flew back to earth. Reaching his destination soon enough. The outskirts of the little town in Arabia. He looked around and startled when his father and Michael landed beside him. 

“There is one more thing I need to fix if you want to help her, my son. It’s impossible to run in there as a mortal angel. Amenadiel was right you know. You make yourself mortal by loving her. I won’t take that love away, which is not my doing I might add, but I will take away your bleeding problem if you let me.” God said standing next to his son looking over the little city but without looking at him. 

Lucifer sighed and nodded he turned towards his father, who placed his hand on Lucifer’s head. A Golden beam surrounded Lucifer to enter his body towards his heart. 

“We have something to make to you so let us help you save the woman you love,” Michael said, who stood on Lucifer’s other side, placing his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. 

“Okay, but the one who needs to punished is mine,” Lucifer said in a deep voice, his jaw tightened. 

A bit further in town, time was running out. The other women had helped her take a bath with help from a drug that made her more easily to handle. Her hair was in a beautiful bridal covered with little white flowers, they were helping her to get dressed in a beautiful blue top and harem pants embroidered with golden stitches. You could compare it with what Yasmine was wearing in Aladdin but the color was bright blue. A veil covered her mouth. 

“This isn’t right,” Chloe said weakly 

“Don’t worry, life here isn’t so bad as long as you listen to Mr. Ramzi.” One of the women said a bit shyly. 

Chloe shook her head, “I have a man I love very much, I can’t marry him.” 

“Forget about him, there is nothing you can do.” another woman said. 

One of Ramzi’s men entered, “It’s time to go. Say goodbye to your old life and welcome to your new life.” The man laughed. 

Chloe closed her eyes, a breeze touched the skin near her ear it was like it was whispering to her, or was this another hallucination. She closed her eyes again while the man took her in bridal style towards the place where the ceremony would take place. She listened closely she had heard that voice before, it whispered two words, “Pray Samael.”

She shook her head again, really Samael. Again a breeze touched the skin near her ear, “Lucifer is back we need you to pray to Samael to know where you are.” 

Now she knew where she knew that voice from, it was the voice of Lucifer’s father. Her love was back and not a moment too soon. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

The little flame of hope inside her became a fire straight from Hell. Lucifer, her devil was back and was here on earth. 

One of Ramzi’s men took her by the arm and almost dragged her through the sandstone hallway with paintings of all Ramzi’s ancestors. Chloe tried to follow his steps but the man was in a hurry. 

Chloe couldn’t close her eyes now but she hoped that it would work anyway, “Samael, My angel, and my devil, please hear me. Time is running out. Ramzi wants to force me into marrying him but I don’t want to spend my life with him, I want to spend my life with you. Please Samael, Lucifer help me.” 

She arrived in a room with a large painting of him against the main wall behind him and a sort altar standing in the middle of the room. Another man waiting beside him. 

She tried to stall as much as she could, tears rolling over her cheek. “Please my devil be on time.” 

“Hold her still,” Ramzi ordered him guard while he walked towards her. 

“What a beauty. She will give me beautiful children.” Ramzi smiled, “Starting with tonight.” 

Chloe shook her head, “I will sleep with you when hell freezes over and I know his king so that’s not going to happen.” 

“Oh but I don’t care if you want to or not. I will take from my women what I want, whenever I want it. Do you really want to make me believe that you know a religious figure personally?” Ramzi smirked. 

“Samael please hurry up, I don’t want to be forced to sleep with him.” Chloe kept praying to her devil. 

On the outskirts of town, Lucifer held his head in his hand, this was the first prayer he received in eons and it freaking hurt. He needed every control to concentrate on where the prayer came from. 

On the other side, he never thought he would ever hear the sweet voice of his detective ever again. His blood started to boil even hotter than it already was by hearing that he was about to force her into marrying him. 

Nobody forced his Chloe without regretting it. 

He unfurled his bright white wings and took off to a large mansion on the other side of town followed by his twin brother and his Father.

The landed on the inside of the gates. The three walked towards the guards standing at the main door. 

“Hey, you don’t belong here. Walk away before we make you.” A guard said fiercely not having seen how they arrived there in the first place.

“Gentlemen, I have no time for this now let me through, I have a woman to save,” Lucifer said in his own charming way. 

“We can’t let you turn around or we will have to kill you.” The other said. 

Lucifer looked beside him to his twin brother with a smile who nodded and walked towards them instead of turning back. Both brothers had a smile on their face. His father hoped that he wouldn't regret it giving his permission to let Lucifer lead this mission. 

Lucifer looked beside him towards his brother who did the same. Both angel and devil smirked at each other, their arms crossed in front of their chests. 

"I want to see you try," Lucifer smirked, Michael didn't respond but was wearing the same smirk it was like seeing double when you had a way to many alcohol that night. 

God pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, closing his eyes while shaking his head in disbelief, "Oh boy." He had forgotten how much both brothers acted alike when being together. 

Ramzi better watches out because double trouble was coming at him, the twin brothers were back together as one force. 

The guards charged forward but the swords broke into a million pieces when touching the immortal bodies of the twin brothers. 

They looked confused from the sword handles without blades towards the brothers in front of them. Lucifer took the head of one guard in his hand while Michael took the head of the other and both brothers smashed the heads of the guards together, knocking them out in the process. 

They stepped over bodies and walked inside. Lucifer was walking at a fast pace. God, as well as Michael, could see how pissed their fallen son and brother was. This mortal being didn't know what firestorm was heading his way. 

Lucifer followed the prayers like it was a sort of tracking device. One way or another she was smart enough to keep praying. Until they stood in front of two large wooden doors, decorated with golden curls. 

Lucifer's jaw tightened when he could here Ramzi yell, "You better answer or you will die." 

He pushed so hard against the doors that the wood splintered. He stepped inside the room. 

"She won't answer." He yelled in his low demonic voice, "Not as long as it doesn't happen out of her own bloody free will." 

Chloe never thought that the devil's voice couldn't sound sweeter as when she heard him stop Ramzi. 

"I don't know how you found us so quickly but you made a mistake coming here. She will marry me." Ramzi said. 

Lucifer shook his head before taking long strides towards them, "No, she is not and about finding her so quickly easy, she prayed." 

"I don't know who you are but don't come closer or I shoot," Lucifer smirked while Chloe looked with fear in her eyes. She didn't know about Lucifer's recent gift from his father. 

Chloe saw everything in slow motion the moment Ramzi aimed and pulled the trigger," Lucifer, no!" she yelled struggling against her guard but what Chloe thought would happen didn't happen. 

"That's impossible, you should be dead by now? I aimed for your heart. With five bullets no less." Ramzi Sai shocked. 

"Yes, and ruined a perfect suit in the process," Lucifer whined with a smirk poking his finger through one of the bullet holes in his suit. 

"But how?" Ramzi asked a bit shocked. 

"Well you pulled the trigger, the bullets came out of the gun and went through my suit," Lucifer said his voice still deep. 

If Chloe wasn't fearing for her life she would have rolled her eyes now. 

Michael shook his head but responded before Lucifer could, "It's a thing called immortality. You know… a gift Father gave us." 

Ramzi shook his head out of shock and aimed for Chloe now, "You may be immortal but she isn't. If I can't have her nobody can." 

Hé pulled the trigger and hit Chloe in the shoulder the knocking her out in the guard's arms. 

"Chloe!!" Lucifer growled looking up now to the man who shot her, "You just made the biggest mistake of your miserable life." the devil said in an icily cold and dangerous tone. 

Michael ran to the guard and knocked him out with his fist. Taking Chloe in his arms and made his way back to his father. 

"Take her out of here, I will make sure Lucifer doesn't kill the man," Michael whispered. 

God sighed, he wasn't usually one to take orders from one of his sons, hell he cast Lucifer out of the Silver City for less but if he ever wanted forgiveness for waiting so long to try and make amends, Chloe needed to stay alive. He feared that if this woman died today because he didn't do anything to prevent it, Lucifer would never forgive him. 

He took Chloe in his arms and disappeared out of the room. 

“Now it’s between you and me,” Lucifer said in a dangerously low voice. The voice he used when playtime was over. His dark brown eyes changed into the blazing red ones showing the fire of hell. 

Lucifer grabbed the gun from Ramzi and folded the gun in such a way that the barrel of the gun had a corner of 90 degrees. He folded the gun like it was melted iron. 

“This is impossible,” Ramzi said shocked but still without fear. 

Lucifer threw the gun across the room before lifting Ramzi with his throat, shutting off his air supply. Lifting the man like he was weighing nothing. Ramzi closed his hands around Lucifer’s wrists. The devil was choking the man. 

Michael placed his hand on Lucifer’s arm, it was time to intervene before he got into more trouble, “Lucifer, he isn’t worth it let him go.” 

Lucifer didn’t listen, he was way too angry. This man had shot his detective. 

“Lucifer, stop,” Michael ordered. 

The devil shook his head to try to control his rage again, he threw the man against the wall across the room, he wasn’t finished though. He walked towards the man and crouched next to him, “I hope for your sake that she survives because a devil without something to live for can be even more dangerous. Stay away from her and her family.” 

Ramzi was shivering now, he still didn’t know who he had been dealing with. Could everything be true and the devil that other religions believed in really existed. He has never been overly religious himself but he couldn’t deny that the strange man’s brother had saved his life. 

“Come on, let’s find your detective,” Michael said towards Lucifer. He took his brother, the devil, by the shoulder and walked away from the scene. They unfurled their wings outside and flew to the outskirts of town. 

Meanwhile, God appeared again where they started on the outskirts of town. He placed Chloe in the sand and waved his hand a little oasis appeared, a palm tree with a little water spring. That way she could lay down in the shadow with some water near her. 

Hallucinations weren’t always hallucinations of the mind sometimes they were the work of God like now but they disappeared when they were out of use. 

He sighed, he normally didn’t intervene but he knew it wasn’t her time yet to go she still had a beast to tame before he could welcome Lucifer home again, she still had a purpose on this earth so he placed his hand above the wound and removed the bullet with a wave of his hand before closing the wound. This was all he could do though. 

Lucifer and Michael arrived at the place where God was waiting with Chloe. 

“Father, how… how is she?” Lucifer asked worried, kneeling beside her body, taking her hand in his. 

“I removed the bullet and heal the wound but that is all I could do, the rest is up to her. Even my wonders are limited, son.” God sighed, “She is a strong woman, son. Try to have faith son, not in me but in her.” 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

Lucifer had tears in her eyes, “I said I would keep her safe. I left to keep her safe.” he caressed a stray lock of her beautiful blond hair out of her face. He sat on knees not giving a damn that his suit was wrinkled or that his hair wasn’t in its perfect form anymore, not giving one damn that the hair on his head was a mess. The only thing that mattered now was the woman, whose hand he was holding, laying there unconscious under the palm tree his father had created to have some shade. 

“Come back to me, detective, Chloe,” a tear rolled down his cheek before he lifted her into his arms. Her face looked lifeless against his shoulder. Her arms hanging loosely against her body. 

God and Michael sat down on the other side of Chloe, watching the scene in front of them. Their brother and son, broken. It was a sight they weren’t used to see. Samael, no Lucifer was a fighter, was too proud to show weakness, and yet here they were seeing the first fallen angel crying over the woman who wasn’t waking up. How could they all be thinking that the devil couldn’t feel sadness? What other feelings had they been missing? 

Michael stood up and crouched down next to his brother, with a feeling of guilt even bigger than before. He placed his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder but before he could say another word, “She was the first being that ever loved me for who I was. Yes, she took the long road before she discovered the fact that I was who I always had been, that I wasn’t playing a game or that wasn’t the prince of lies like that priest told her I was, but in the end she really genuinely loved me.” 

This was hard to swallow for God as well as Michael, Lucifer somehow thought that nobody loved him and that right there was his fault. 

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned towards his brother, “This isn’t your fault, Lucifer. You did keep her safe with what you did and you know it but you can’t keep her safe from her own species at the same time as keeping her safe from demons coming after her.” 

Lucifer didn’t react to his brother’s words it was like they weren’t getting through to him. He placed his forehead against hers, “Wake up, love. Please wake up.” 

Chloe’s pulse was fading what they didn’t know was that the bullet had been dipped in poison, that way if they hit someone they were sure that they would be dead, even if the bullet made a wound that was not deathly. 

“I am sorry son, I don’t think she will survive,” God said softly. 

Lucifer shook his head in disbelief his eyes red and puffy from crying, “No, it isn’t her time yet. Azrael isn’t here yet there is something we could do to save her.” Lucifer yelled. 

“I think it’s her time to go,” Michael said softly the moment he saw Azrael appear. 

“No, no, no, she can’t die yet. She just can’t.” Lucifer said he didn’t let go of the body, “I don’t let Rae-Rae take her, not yet.” Lucifer held Chloe’s lifeless body even closer to him. 

“Lucifer…” God started but the fallen angel wouldn’t have any of it, “This is your fault, you said you would help her.” Lucifer yelled his eyes blazing red looking at the older man in front of him. 

“I have limited powers on earth, Lucifer. I am sorry.” God said as gently as possible. This wasn't the time to provoke his grieving son. The son who found love after eons of feeling unloved. Even Azrael kept her distance. She always had been afraid of what her brother would do when it was time for Chloe to go.

“You never wanted me to find love,” Lucifer said now dangerously cold. His eyes closed again. 

“Lucifer, I know you don’t believe me right now and that may have been my own fault but I never wanted you to feel unloved,” God said softly again, not letting Lucifer’s coldness get to him. 

“You have an odd way of showing that over the eons. You put me outside like I was trash. Never a word back. I saw nothing but evil for eons. How do you think I would feel?” Lucifer asked his voice deep and dangerously demonic now. There was nothing here for him to keep him calm or to stop him. The devil was beyond pissed off. This had been the last straw. Why would he even believe that these were here to help him only to take his love away in the end? 

The devil placed the body of Chloe back underneath the tree. He whipped his tears from his eyes not noticing that one of his tears landed straight on Chloe’s closed eyes. He had only eyes now for the ones he blamed for Chloe’s death. 

Michael noticed that Chloe’s body was starting to glow, hovering inches above the ground. 

Michael grabbed his brother’s arm, “Lucifer, look!” he said but his words didn’t help so he tried again but this time he stood in front of Lucifer, “brother, look!” Michael pointed down to where Chloe was hovering above the hot desert sand. 

The devil gasped when he saw this. He had read about this legend about that true love between an angel and a human could beat everything. Michael took a step back, he too had heard of this legend but was convinced that it was all it was, a legend, until today. 

God and Azrael also took a step back. This had never happened before.

The glow started to fade and Chloe sank until her body was yet again laying in the sand. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. 

“Lucifer?” She asked confused not knowing what just had happened if she had dreamed of him being on earth again. 

Lucifer laughed, happy tears streaming down his face before falling on his knees next to her, “I am here detective,” he sighed and took her in his arms, “I am right here love.” he said softly burying his face into her neck. 

Chloe closed her eyes while she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Is this real? Are you really here?” 

“I am really here and I am not leaving anytime soon. I thought I lost you, Chloe.” Lucifer sobbed, “I really thought I lost you.” 

Chloe pushed back a little to look into his eyes, “What do you mean, you saved me, Lucifer. I am right here.” 

Lucifer sighed deeply avoiding her eyes and her question, he didn’t know he was ready to answer that question but she had a right to know what had happened to her. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked confused looking towards Michael and God for an answer when she noticed the woman next to Lucifer’s father. 

“Chloe, that’s Azrael, my sister. She is the angel of death.” Lucifer swallowed. 

The detective pulled her into a sitting position now, leaning her back against the tree, “The angel of death? Am I … Am I going to die?” 

Lucifer shook his head and swallowed before taking a deep breath, “You did die but I don’t know how yet but true love brought you back somehow.” Lucifer sighed again, “you are immortal now.” 

Michael joined his brother, “I believe that one of my brother’s tears must have awakened you again, making you one of us now.” 

Chloe looked at the celestial beings around her, “I died? True love?” 

“If I may?” God asked not waiting for an answer, “My little miracle, There goes a legend that when an angel falls deeply in love and that love is returned something rare as true love can be created. True love is unbreakable even beyond death and if you like it or not lucifer you still are and always be an angel, fallen or not, especially since you found love with Miss Decker.” 

Lucifer knew that his father was right, it was something Chloe had said to him once. He sighed remembering her words, "You are the devil but you are also an angel. He was brought out of thoughts with the questions his Chloe was asking towards his father. 

“So I don’t have to leave him? Does he have to leave me? What about him ruling Hell? Do I have to go with him?” Chloe had so many questions. 

God sighed, “This resets everything, You won’t have to leave each other, He still needs to rule Hell because I still think he is the best angel to do that job and I won’t leave it in the hands of Galizur but you both will be welcome into The Silver City, this has lifted the banishment for Lucifer so you are always able to visit friends and family when their time has come. The question I have to ask though is, would you accept Samael the Lightbringer also known as Lucifer the first fallen one and ruler of Hell as more than a partner? Do you love him enough to be with him for eternity?” 

Chloe looked into Lucifer’s eyes and what she saw made her melt, she saw a mixture of love but also fear of rejection. She touched his cheek with her hand and smiled deeply. 

“I know this is a big decision and I really wanted to give you more time to think about it love but we need to know if you accept the gift of true love. You must know that this bond will be for eternity, nothing can break it. Do you want to have forever with me? ” Lucifer said while he melted in her touch. 

“Do you mean that the bond is like being married without the option of divorce? So I can’t have a marriage?” Chloe asked more to tease Lucifer.

“The bond of true love is that and so much more. Chloe if you want an earthly marriage then I will gladly marry you and give you the biggest wedding you had ever seen.” Lucifer said nervously. 

Chloe chuckled, “I was teasing you my devil, of course I accept the gift of true love but we still have a lot to talk about.” 

“We have forever to talk, my love.” Lucifer smiled. 

“Okay, this is one half of the true love, now Lucifer, do you accept this gift of true love and accept my little miracle Chloe Jane Decker for eternity?” God asked. 

“I accept everything true love is willing to give me,” Lucifer said without looking towards his father, he had only eyes for his love, his life, his detective. 

Lucifer bends down to touch Chloe’s lips with his own to seal this gift of true love. Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s neck while she returned his kiss with all the love she felt for that moment. He was there and he wasn’t going to leave her. This was more than she ever hoped for. 

Meanwhile in the mansion Ramzi was out of the shock he had felt when seeing the woman’s rescuers. He called a guard to him. 

“Juan, I want you to travel to LA and follow her every move. I want back what is supposed to be mine. I will have my revenge.” Ramzi growled. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

Lucifer bends down to touch Chloe’s lips with his own to seal this gift of true love. Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s neck while she returned his kiss with all the love she felt for him that moment. He was there and he wasn’t going to leave her. This was more than she ever hoped for. 

A beam of white light that stood for the brightness he once had as an archangel, and the purity of Chloe’s soul, intertwined with the red color of true love and passion but also for his side as the ruler of Hell surrounded the couple. The beam became larger and larger until Lucifer and Chloe weren’t visible anymore, hidden by the light of true love. This was the sign that indeed they both were meant to fall in love and be together for eternity. Nobody would have thought that it was the devil of all angels that proved this legend to be true. 

The couple couldn’t help but kiss each other during the whole process, like a magnet they were pulled towards each other only to come up for air when the light disappeared in both of their hearts. 

For the first time in a long time, longer for him then for her he smiled genuinely. His forehead leaning against hers. He was happy really happy but there was still one thing bothering him. He was so nervous for her answer that he forgot to mention that she chose to be a queen now but with Galizur leading the daily businesses she would never set one foot in Hell after the ceremony would be done. 

Chloe could read him like a book by now and looked at him worriedly, “Babe, what’s wrong?” 

“I hope you don’t regret your decision but by accepting me as your true love, you accepted the role as queen of Hell. Rest assured my sweet detective, you will have to see Hell once for the ceremony and from then on you will never have to step one foot in hell ever again.” Lucifer sighed turning his back towards her. 

Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his back, “Lucifer, listen to me. I knew what you are when I accepted this gift. I mean I accepted the king of Hell as my partner, my love, and someday my husband. I knew accepted the fact that I would be your queen, I want to have your back like you have mine, Lucifer. In every way I can. I love you, Lucifer." 

Lucifer turned around and Chloe brought her arms from around his waist to around her his neck and looked his straight in the eyes. He saw love, more love than he could ever imagine but Chloe was immortal now so the chance was that her feelings were much more intense than they used to be when she was mortal. He also saw honesty and trust, she trusted him. 

Still, he shook his head, "You're not going to see more Hell than necessary. You are my queen now and you will be for eternity so we will have to go down for a ceremony to make it official. I rather not do it but it will give you the respect you need to survive when worse come to worse. I still think you are too pure for Hell." 

"I am sorry son but you don't have much time. The ceremony will have to be completed with the consummation of your bond. That includes the coronation in Hell." God interrupted his son. 

"Before midnight?" Lucifer asked angrily, "Are there other things you forgot to mention? I had hoped for a little bit more time. You know to prepare her for the screams and the ashes." Lucifer didn't say that he had wanted to stall everything as long as possible but he didn't want to lose his detective so he had no choice now. 

"Calm down, Luce. I am sure I can handle it. I've seen lots of horrible things as a detective and I know you will protect me." Chloe smiled trying to reassure her devil.

Lucifer sighed deeply. He hated the idea of such a pure soul setting one foot in Hell but call him selfish if this meant that he had forever with her so be it. He would fly her down for the ceremony and get it over with only to go back to earth when the ceremony was over. 

“Alright let’s get this over with. I will pray to you two later, don’t think because you helped me that all is forgiven. I need to talk to both of you.” Lucifer said a little angry. 

God and Michael knew that this was coming, and were prepared to listen to Lucifer later on when the ceremony was over. They both nodded before leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone now. 

“Are you ready to face Hell, love?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Chloe smiled bravely, “as ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Lucifer placed one arm underneath her knees, the other underneath her shoulders, while her arms were wrapped around his neck, the devil stood up with his love in bridal style in his arms.

He unfurled his wings by rolling his shoulders backward. It took only a few minutes to place land in his bedroom in Hell, “Wait here my love, I will get everything for the ceremony.” Lucifer said before he walked out of the door. 

“Gazoch!!” He yelled throughout the castle. 

A broad-shouldered demon heard his king yelling and came running towards the place where the sound came from. 

He bowed down, “Yes, my lord.”   
“Get everything ready for the ceremony. Hell will have his queen before midnight on earth so make everything ready. Let Amanda and Desmona come to take care of her. The crown will finally be used.” Lucifer ordered. 

Gazoch nodded, “Yes my lord. Who will do the ceremony? What about Galizur?” the demon asked. 

“You are my right hand, Gazoch. You will do the ceremony now bring me the girls, they will make sure that your new queen will be ready for the ceremony.” Lucifer ordered again being a bit impatient. 

Gazoch nodded and when to fetch the girls who arrived only ten minutes later. Lucifer himself was waiting in the throne room for his queen to be ready, “Gazoch, inform the generals that they are being ordered to be there as well as Galizur.” 

“Yes, my lord.” The demon bowed. He ran to the gong on the plaza in front of the castle. The sound of the gong was the sign for the generals to meet their king in the throne room, that sound echoed through every outskirt of Hell. 

The crown itself was kept in a well-guarded room in the palace. Only Gazoch and Lucifer himself were allowed to enter the room and to hold the crown. Lucifer had his crown and there was one made from the moment that the demons learned that one day the devil would find his queen, the prophecy had predicted it. Most demons didn’t believe it but it was made just in case. The only woman who would dare to challenge their king. He started with the crown for Lucifer, placing it on a red cushion. The crown of the queen was the second on placed on another cushion. The only thing he needed now was the unholy grail. 

For moments like this, he was glad that he had the ability to grow a third arm. He carried everything to the throne room where his king was pacing from left to right. Galizur was pissed he would have thought that he was right underneath Lucifer but clearly he had to share the place with a demon of all creatures. 

In the meantime in the room of the ruler of Hell. Amanda was braiding Chloe’s hair. They had intertwined two strands of red leather into the braid who was placed over her right shoulder. 

“I always knew that our king would find his queen as the prophecy predicted,” Amanda said while she placed a necklace around her neck. The necklace was made from hell forged steel with a black stone in the middle, the stone was a diamond shape. 

They had a hell forged steel bracelet to go with it. 

“What prophecy?” Chloe asked curiously. 

“Hell would find his queen when the king finds the woman that would challenge him and love him for he is. The queen of hell will accept her role with grace and will give hell his crown prince.” Amanda said while she helped Chloe in her dress. It was a bloodred velvet dress. There was a chain like belt going with it. The end of the belt was decorated with what looked like one of Maze her daggers. Luckily the dagger was just decoration and not sharp to hurt her. 

If the prophecy was right Chloe would bear another child. She needed to ask Lucifer if this was even possible. They needed to talk about things like this. 

“I for one am happy that he found you, my lady,” Desmona confessed while she put on some make-up, smokey eyes, and blood-red lipstick. 

Chloe looked into the mirror not recognizing herself for the moment. This is what she looked like as queen of hell. 

Desmona and Amanda both took the black velvet mantle covered with gray ashes. 

“Do you mind standing up, my lady?” Amanda said, “That way we can place the mantle on you.” 

Chloe nodded and stood up looking at herself in the mirror while the heavy mantle was placed on her shoulders. Desmona closed the little locked around her soon to be queens neck. The little lock was in the shape of one pair of wings again forged in hell forged steel. The border of the mantle was red covered with ashes. 

“Go and inform our lord that his queen is ready for the ceremony that way he can open the ceremony stairs,” Amanda ordered the lower female demon, who nodded and disappeared. 

“Hidden ceremony stairs?” Chloe asked confused. 

“It will all be clear in a moment. If my queen wants to follow me.” Amanda bowed. 

Chloe nodded, the mantle was heavy but strangely enough, she had no problem with carrying it on her shoulders. She was glad that her red shoes were without heels. 

Amanda suddenly stopped, “We need to wait here, my lady.” Chloe nodded briefly. 

Desmona walked down to the throne room, “My lord, your queen is ready for the ceremony.” She bowed towards Lucifer. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said before he walked to the wall. There was a hole just big enough to fit Lucifer’s ring. He placed his knuckles against the wall so that his ring filled the hole before looking to his side. A wall in the room started to move, with stairs attached to the other side. Lucifer sighed and changed into his full devil form and held out his hand out towards the place where Chloe was waiting for him. The devil gasped when his queen came into view. His queen was breathtaking. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

Amanda and Desmona took the end of the mantle and lifted it off the ground while the future queen lifted the dress of the ground to make sure she wouldn’t fall off the stairs. The dress was so long that it touched the ground. 

Chloe was glad that the shoes didn’t have heels. 

Lucifer took a few steps up towards her and reached out to his hand which Chloe gladly took while she descends the last steps. The king of Hell shifted in his devil form and offered his arm in a way they would have done at court in the Middle ages. Chloe bowed her head slightly the moment she placed her arm on top of his, her hand on top of his clawed one. 

They both walked to the two thrones in the throne room. Gazoch stood with the two crowns in front of them. The generals stood in the room in front of the thrones. 

“We are gathered here in the throne room to finally welcome our queen, the prophecy came true. We will start with the ritual of blood.” Gazoch gave a hell forged knife. “Please share a bit of blood to continue the ritual.” Gazoch continued

Lucifer took the knife and made a snap in his hand and pressed his hand together. The blood fell into the cup. He opened his wings and took a feather to heal the wound before giving the knife to Chloe, “Do you want me to do it, my queen?” 

Chloe sighed but shook her head, “No, it’s alright, Lucifer, I will do it myself.” She knew that she couldn’t show a sign of weakness if she wanted the respect of the demons. She took the knife and did the same thing as Lucifer just did letting her blood drop in the same cup. 

Lucifer took another feather, this time to place it on Chloe's wound. The wound healed quickly. Both their eyes met for a short moment before Lucifer's right hand disturbed the moment, "Can we continue, my Lord?" 

Lucifer nodded briefly.

Gazoch poured the mixed-blood over the two crowns. Lucifer crown was a round-shaped crown with spikes in the form of flames. The spikes were razor sharp. Chloe’s crown was in the form of a tiara, hell forged steel with spikes in the form of flames and decorated with a black stone matching Lucifer’s ring. 

“If my lord accepts his queen, I want to ask him to light a hell flame and burn the blood,” Gazoch said. 

Lucifer opened his hand, he made a flame appear above his hand. Gazoch placed first Lucifer's crown in the flame. The flame surrounded the crown before it died down. The king’s right hand took the crown and now placed the queen’s crown in the flame. The procedure was the same. The flame died down again. The mixed blood was burned by the flame of Hell, a sign of acceptance of the new queen. There was only one thing to do now before the king and his new queen could travel back to earth and seal the true love with the consummation of their true love. 

Lucifer took Chloe by her hand and led her to the two thrones in the room. Lucifer was the first one to sit down before Chloe took a seat next to him. She placed her hand on top of his. 

Gazoch took Lucifer’s crown and placed the thing on his head before he bowed to him. 

“My lord, do I have the permission to place the crown on your queen’s head?” Gazoch asked, his eyes pointed towards the ground. 

“You may proceed.” 

Gazoch nodded and placed the crown designed for the queen of Hell on her head, he paid the same respect as he did with Lucifer, he bowed his head before he turned towards the generals, Gazoch and other important demons. 

“Demons, creatures of Hell, I present you, King Lucifer and his queen. Bow down and show your respect.” Gazoch ordered the other demons and Galizur before he turned around again, his back towards the other creatures. He stood in front of the two thrones, not in front of his king nor his queen but right in between. He took the lead by going down on one knee, his arm resting on the knee that was up, his head bowed down with his eyes towards the floor. 

The rest of the Hell creatures followed soon after Gazoch, Galizur being the last one to bow down. The recently fallen angel’s jaw was tightened. He still didn’t like the fact that he stood below a demon in the Hell hierarchy. Listening to Lucifer was one thing, he was the ruler of the underworld but he still saw demons as beings far below him. 

“Thank you Gazoch.” Lucifer said in his low demonic voice that went with his devil appearance, “To the rest of you, heath my warning, I will not be merciful when I find out that there was a disrespect for your new queen. The sentence of disrespect of me or your queen will be sentenced with death and it will not be a quick one I assure you, you will wish you had a quick one. Is that clear to everyone?” The devil’s voice was cold, cold enough for the demons to know that their king was serious and not joking around. The arrival of the new queen didn’t make him weak like a lot of the generals thought, it made him dangerous. 

“Yes, Lord Lucifer.” echoed through the throne room. The voice had given a shiver to many of the attendees. 

“Knowledge of disrespect will be seen as treason to the crown and will be punished with the same sentence but on the other hand tell me what has been said or done and you will be rewarded. Spread the word.” Lucifer ordered still with a voice so cold that it would freeze Hell if it could.   
Again, “Yes, Lord Lucifer.” echoed through the throneroom. 

“You are dismissed except Gazoch and Galizur,” Lucifer ordered. 

The demonic creatures stood up and walked out of the throne room. They had the new law to spread to the area they were leading. 

Galizur and Gazoch stayed behind like it was ordered to them. They never heard their king so demonic, neither of them found the need to test just how dangerous their king had become. 

They both kneeled down, “You asked for us my lord, my lady?” Gazoch asked while he bowed his head. 

Lucifer stood up and shifted back in his original form, “Yes, first of all, I want you two to start working together, not against each other.” 

Both Gazoch and the recently fallen Galizur looked at each other before looking at their king. They both wouldn’t have thought that he would have noticed. 

“We are trying, Sam…” Lucifer looked at Galizur with angry eyes, with a look that said don’t you dare to finish that name. Even Gazoch swallowed, it was a rule in Hell never to call the ruler of Hell with his original given name, “We are trying, Lord Lucifer.” Galizur corrected himself. 

“Well, I want you to try harder, Hell’s daily business depends on the both of you.” Lucifer said in a serious tone, “Secondly Gazoch, I want you to take our crowns back where they belong.” 

Lucifer took the crown of his head and placed it on the cushion before he did the same thing with Chloe’s crown. Gazoch bowed and left the room. 

“I want to know everything that goes wrong, Galizur. I trust that you will keep your ears out.” Lucifer ordered, his voice was less cold now but still serious. 

“Of course, Lucifer, you can count on me,” Galizur said with new hope in his voice that one day he would be the only right hand the devil had. He knew he didn’t need to count Mazikeen, he would never stand above the famous guard of the king of Hell. 

“Amanda!” Lucifer yelled through the castle. 

The female demon was still upstairs and came running down the stairs towards the throne room. 

“You called for me, my lord, my lady?” Amanda asked while she bowed her head towards the floor.   
“Yes, Amanda. I want you to take both mantles and place them back where they belong.” Lucifer said while he placed took his own mantle off and helped his queen with hers. He gave both of the heavy pieces to the strong female demon. 

“Yes, my lord.” Amanda bowed again before she left the room, leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone again with Galizur. 

“We will be off now, we have some celebrating to do of our own,” Lucifer smirked while he lifted Chloe in his arms in bridal style ready to leave Hell and fly back to earth. 

It took a few flaps of Lucifer’s wings to land back on the balcony of the penthouse above Lux. They walked inside and were shocked to see Chloe’s suitcases standing next to the piano with a little note on top.

“We thought you could use these. Welcome to the family Chloe. Lots of love and blessings, Dad and Michael. ps: we will be ready to have that talk you want. You know how to reach us Lucifer. Oh and Chloe we asked Azrael to help us, she packed the suitcases for you, I thought you would like it better that a female angel packed your stuff away.” 

Chloe came to stand beside Lucifer to read the little note he had found, “It’s sweet of them to deliver my clothes, babe.” Chloe said softly when she noticed Lucifer's face, he wasn’t happy that they had just walked into his home but on the other hand, now he didn’t need to fly back to retrieve it. Chloe snuggled into his side, Lucifer wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“You are probably right, my love.” Lucifer sighed deeply. 

“I know I am, now that my stuff is already where it should be, why don’t we go and take a well-deserved shower, together,” Chloe said with a playful tone in her voice. 

“Shower you and me, my love didn’t freeze over when we left.” Lucifer teased but took Chloe in his arms and walked towards his luxurious bathroom with a large shower, designed to be able to open his wings and wash the ashes out of his feathers. 

Chloe giggled when Lucifer lifted her over his shoulder, he placed her down again in the bathroom, their eyes met, none of the two knew at this point who had taken the lead but they both closed the gap between them for a kiss that grew more passionate with every second that passed by.

Clothes flew through the air without losing contact with each other. They both had waited so long for this moment, they both were naked and in the shower in no time. The water running over both their bodies while they kept kissing each other. 

“I don’t want to wait any longer, I want you to take me, make yours in body and soul,” Chloe whispered in a husky tone. 

Lucifer grinned, desire and lust readable in his dark eyes, which made them look even darker than normal, while his hand caressed her body, trailing down until his fingers entered her to see if she really was ready for him. 

“Already wet for the devil, my naughty minx,” Lucifer said playfully but still with a husky undertone in his voice. 

Instead of answering she smashed her lips on him in such a fiery passion that the devil couldn’t help but react to that. He lifted Chloe off the ground and pushed her against the wall of the shower. The water still streaming over both of them. 

Chloe wrapped her legs around his small waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped briefly the moment she felt Lucifer enter her, she wouldn’t admit it but she dreamed of moments like this but those dreams were nothing in comparison to what she felt now. 

She had enjoyed the sexual relationships she had, but she never felt as full and complete as when his member filled her to the hilt. Lucifer took a moment to let Chloe adjust to his large size before starting to move slowly. 

This feeling was strange for Lucifer too, he had a lot of sex in his existence but the completeness he felt now he never felt before. No experience he ever had could live up to this. 

Chloe pushed her heels in the cheeks of his ass like it would spur a horse to go faster it gave Lucifer the urge to go harder and faster. 

He wasn’t used to not using his desire mojo but it was like his body knew what to do. He didn’t need to think he just handled, he did a pretty good job with that too. 

Lucifer buried his face in Chloe’s neck, sucking her pulse point. This was the last straw Chloe needed to have her orgasm, she never felt such an excellent climax. Her inner walls closed themselves strongly around Lucifer’s member, this was everything he needed to have an orgasm of his own. 

Lucifer placed Chloe back on the ground, both out of breath but with a happy feeling, their souls felt complete. They both found what they have been looking for all of their lives. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

Juan had landed with Ramzi’s private jet in Los Angeles two weeks later, where his contact Mark was waiting for him. Mark had been following from the moment that they came in public again. 

“Hello, Mark. Let’s go to the hotel so that you can tell me what you know about, Miss Decker.” 

“I have much to tell you.” Mark grinned while they stepped in his car and drove to a hotel near the famous nightclub Lux, “This is the nightclub owned by Miss Decker's’ boyfriend Lucifer Morningstar, a crazy dude who thinks he is the devil.” 

Juan did know otherwise though. He hadn’t seen what had happened but you needed to be skilled to go past the guards and defeat his boss. Especially the moment he heard that they were only two of them, two brothers. 

“Don’t mess with him though. He is like a sort of godfather who works for the police. There is nothing that he can’t achieve with the contacts he has. That’s well known in the world of crime here in Los Angeles, there are people stupid enough to go against him though.” Mark continued. 

“Why did you agree to help us?” Juan asked. Juan was a Spanish man who found a job with Ramzi while on vacation. He had taken him under his wing when his parents died in his hotel. He owed the rich sheik so much, the best way to show it was through loyalty. If the man asked to make someone suffer he didn’t ask questions. He just did what he was told. 

“Let’s say that I am having some financial problems and the sheik had given me some good arguments.” Mark smiled. He had been out of his problems by accepting the job alone. The sheik had paid him two million dollars in front and he would receive another five million when he would make Chloe suffer for rejecting him. 

“So killing her boyfriend is out of the question?” Juan asked curiously. 

“No, not really but I have an even better victim for you.” Mark grinned evilly. 

“Better than the one who keeps her safe?” Juan asked confused. 

“Much better but we need to be careful though, we don’t want them to know that we are behind it or we so screwed, at least not yet.” Mark responded smiling at his confused face, “She is a mother you idiot, what is more important for a mother than her child.” 

“How are we going to do this?” Juan asked. 

“Did you bring with you what you were supposed to bring?” Mark asked still wearing his evil grin.   
“I did bring it. When are we planning on doing it?” Juan noticed that Mark already had a plan. 

“Good, I gave them a bit of a distraction. You will be following her daughter these few days and try to make contact with her. The most important thing that you need to know is that it needs to happen before Saturday afternoon because then I will make the anonymous call that makes them find the last distraction.” Mark said before he explained the things he needed to know to make everything work, in other words, Juan’s part of the plan. 

The next day Juan started his part of the deal, it was simple, don’t lose sight of Trixie. He would be following her for two days. On the third day, they would execute their plan. 

*********************************

Chloe lay half spread over her fallen angel, her head on his warm chest, her leg intertwined with one of his. They had decided that they weren’t going to wait any longer for living together. They all stayed at the penthouse until one of Lucifer’s other more child-appropriate houses would be ready to move in. It was a matter of days. 

Everything that needed to be packed was already packed in boxes. They were going to move in an exclusive neighborhood not too far from Trixie’s school. So the boxes stood all around the penthouse. Something that agitated Lucifer immensely. 

The sound of a phone started to ring through a silent penthouse. Chloe groaned before answering her phone with a sleepy, “Decker!” It was her first day at work again. 

“We found a body in an old brewery on the edge of town.” Sounded through the phone, it was Dan. 

Lucifer was now awake too, “Is this a bloody hour to murder someone.” he groaned after he looked on his phone it was only 5 am. 

“Text me the address, we will be there.” Chloe responded still sleepy before nudging her devil, “come on babe, time for work.” 

It took them another hour before Chloe stopped her cruiser at a very old building, broken windows everywhere, and an old wooden sign above the entrance. There were cracks in the paint but the name of the brewery was still readable ‘Diamond brewery’ in red letters. 

Chloe and Lucifer both walked underneath the yellow tape not prepared for what they were about to find. 

They saw Ella, standing around one of the old machines, probably where the bottles were filled at the time. 

“Hi you guys, this one is brutal,” Ella said shaking her head, her long dark ponytail going from left to right.   
The body was a young girl, not older than Trixie. Her shirt ripped from her body with the word YOU carved over the length of her upper body. 

“What can you tell us, Ella? Do we know how she died?” Chloe asked swallowing down that it was a child that had to die. Even Lucifer was quiet seeing this. He may despise children but he didn’t wish for them to die. 

“At first sight it seemed that she got strangled, seeing the bruises in her neck. The word is carved after she died.” Ella said. 

“Do we know who she is?” Chloe asked. It was always much worse when the victims were children. She didn’t look forward to informing the parents that their child just died. It made her think what if it was Trixie?

“Her name is Elena Johnson. She was declared missing only yesterday. She disappeared on her way from school.” Ella sighed while taking pictures, “The officer over there has the address of the parents already.” 

“Hey are you alright, Lucifer?” Chloe asked when she saw his tense posture. 

“She is just a child, detective. This shouldn’t have happened.” Was the only thing her partner said, which was odd for him. No jokes, no inappropriate behavior. 

“Do we have a witness?” Chloe asked the officer who had the address of the parents. 

The male detective shook his head, “This was called in by someone who wanted to stay unknown.” 

“Thank you, Dan.” Chloe sighed. 

Chloe stopped the cruiser in front of the house where Elena’s parents lived. She hesitated to step out of the car though. Her hands holding the steering wheel so tightly that the knuckles of her hands turned white. 

“Are you alright, detective?” Lucifer asked but his partner didn’t react. He placed a hand on her shoulder, “Darling, are you alright?” 

Chloe looked beside her, seeing the worry in Lucifer’s eyes. 

“I am fine, Lucifer. I just hate it when I need to bring such bad news to parents. Especially when they are Trixie’s age. I don’t want to think about what I would do in their place.” Chloe sighed. 

“I will try to keep you and the little urchin safe, detective.” Lucifer smiled softly. 

“I know you will, babe but even you can’t control everything.” Chloe sighed before she stepped out of the car and walked to the parent's front door. Lucifer's presence giving her the courage she needed. 

She pushed on the button of the doorbell and waited until a black-haired, skinny man with large glasses opened the door. 

“Mr. Johnson?” Chloe asked politely 

The man nodded, “Yes, I am.” 

“My name is Chloe Decker, I am from the LAPD and this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar. Can we come in please?” The man looked at Chloe with hope and fear. This made Chloe swallow because she knew that she was going to crush that hope from the moment she would open her mouth next. 

“Do you have some news about our Elena?” 

“Let’s go inside and I will tell you everything,” Chloe said carefully. 

She saw the hope to disappear in the man’s eyes. He motioned for the detective and Lucifer to follow him towards the living room. He took place next to a skinny woman, the mother of Elena. 

“I am from section homicide. I am sorry to inform you that we found your daughter but I am afraid she didn’t survive it.” 

The woman held her hands in front of her mouth in shock. Tears starting flow out of her eyes. The man shook in disbelief, he couldn’t believe it, his little girl was gone. The shock in his eyes was clear, so clear that even the devil was silent. 

“I am sorry I have to ask you this in these hard times but could remember if your daughter had troubles with someone or do you know if someone wanted to hurt her?” 

The man shook his head, “No…” he sobbed, “not that I’m aware of she had a lot of friends and was well-loved in school. I can’t believe this is actually happening.” the man cried uncontrollably. 

“We will do everything in our power to punish the one who did this to Elena.” Lucifer said determined to find this man, “He won’t get away with this.” 

“Thank you.” The woman sobbed between her tears. 

“If there is anything you can think of that can help us, here is my card with my number,” Chloe said in a soft tone of voice. 

“ Our condolence, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson,” Chloe said before they left the house. 

*****************************************

Juan sat in a gray SUV in front of the apartment building. He was sitting there for an hour now with a picture of Chloe’s daughter that Mark had taken. 

“It’s a pity really, such a beautiful girl.” Juan sighed before he heard voices. He looked towards the door and saw the little girl from the picture walking outside with Juan presumed was her father. 

He dove out of sight when they saw that Dan and Trixie were about to walk past the car. 

“I am free this weekend what do you want to do?” Dan asked not knowing they were watched. 

“Oh, can we go to the Zoo daddy? They are going to introduce the new lion cubs to the visitors. I want to see that.” Trixie jumped cheerfully.   
“That’s a great idea, monkey. Let’s do that.” Dan said to his daughter, “We could make a father-daughter day of it.” 

Juan grinned this couldn’t be better, “Enjoy your last trip to the zoo little monkey. It will be your last.” before he started his car ready to follow them. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10:

“We will do everything in our power to punish the one who did this to Elena.” Lucifer said he was determined to find this man, “He won’t get away with this.” 

“Thank you.” The woman sobbed between her tears. 

“If there is anything you can think of that can help us, here is my card with my number,” Chloe said in a soft tone of voice. 

“ Our condolences, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson,” Chloe said before they left the house. 

Chloe sighed when the moment she had taken her seat behind the wheel again. 

“Are you alright, love?” Lucifer asked a bit worriedly. 

Chloe sighed, “I want to catch this guy, Luce. I want to stop this guy. I just don’t know where to look. We have no lead whatsoever. Maybe her friends know something her parents didn’t.” 

They had questioned both of her best friends but they were no step further than they were before. The two girls didn’t know what had happened. There was nothing out of the ordinary for as far they knew and they knew everything about the victim. 

That night Chloe came home to the penthouse above Lux around 8 pm at night. Lucifer had stayed down at the club, it was the time of the month to do pay his staff, plus he had a set to play this evening. 

The sitter had already made sure that Trixie had her dinner an hour ago. 

They were watching the movie Frozen on Netflix when she entered the house. Chloe watched her daughter for a minute, cherishing the moment and thanking Lucifer’s dad that her daughter was still with her. 

She knew that she had to say goodbye one day now that she would live forever with her handsome devil by her side. She was the queen of Hell now. 

“Hi, monkey.” Chloe smiled happily. 

“Mommy, Lindsay and I had pizza for dinner. We have some pizza left for you.” Trixie smiled happily before jumping up and running towards her. 

She hugged her mom like she always did when she came home but this time Chloe hugged her back more tightly. She had talked to Lucifer and he had given her permission to tell Trixie about him. 

“What’s wrong mommy? Didn’t you catch the bad guy today?” Trixie asked, sensing that something was different tonight. 

“I need to talk to you, monkey but I am going to pay Lindsay first okay.” Chloe smiled trying to hide how this case made her feel. It was like Lucifer once said, every case broke her heart even if she didn’t want to admit it but there was nothing worse than searching for a person who murdered children. 

The detective paid the sitter quickly for the hours of today. She usually had time to come the moment that Maze had a bounty to hunt. She had a lot of support from her demon friend and her daughter adored her. Lucifer made sure she had the best sitter that she could have when Maze wasn't able to spend time with Trixie while her parents and Lucifer were working. 

Chloe took a seat on the couch, “come sit next to me for a moment, monkey.” 

“What do you want to talk about, mommy?” Trixie asked in a curious tone of voice. 

“You like Lucifer and Maze, right, Monkey?” Chloe asked carefully.

Trixie nodded, “Yes, mommy. They are funny. Plus look how nice we now live since you and Lucifer are together.” 

“You do know that whatever I say that they will never hurt you or mommy right?” Chloe continued she had no clue how she was going to explain to a thirteen-year-old who wasn’t raised like a catholic at one side of the family or overly catholic if you looked at Dan’s side of the family. 

“I know mommy that mommy but why are you asking all of this?” Trixie was a bit confused, of course, she knew that they wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Well, honey you see Lucifer and Maze aren’t like you and I. They are much much stronger.” Chloe started but was interrupted by her daughter. 

“I know that already mommy, Lucifer is the devil and Maze is a demon.” 

Trixie’s mom was shocked when she heard her daughter say this like it was the most normal thing in the world, “You know already?” 

“Of course, Lucifer told me when we met and he never ever lies, mom. Maze even showed her face while trick or treating at Halloween last year, it was so cool. Grandma told me bad stories about Lucifer but I know they aren’t true, Lucifer isn’t a monster.” Trixie said which shocked her mom even more. Her daughter accepted Lucifer and Maze without a problem, even after seeing Maze her face. 

“Why do you want to talk about it, mommy? Did you and Lucifer have a fight?” 

Chloe shook her head, she was doing her best to hold her tears at bay. 

“Monkey, listen carefully. Mommy and Lucifer are looking for a bad guy who hurts little girls like you. I want you to know what you need to do if you can’t call me or daddy when you are in danger. There is a way how you can ask Lucifer for help without someone knowing what you are doing, you need to promise me only to use it in emergencies okay?” Chloe explained. 

Trixie nodded while listening closely to what her mom was about to say. 

“You do know from your grandma what praying is right?” Chloe asked 

“Yes, that is talking to God. Why? I can also pray to Lucifer?” Trixie listened carefully but her smile betrayed the fact that she found this amusing. 

“Yes, monkey, I asked Lucifer and he will let your prayers come through but they are only for when you are in danger you need to promise me that first, you also need to promise me never to call him with the name I am about to reveal to you. That name has too many bad memories and it will make him sad.” Chloe said carefully. She was grateful that Lucifer wanted to do this for her. He really was their guardian devil. 

“You mean Lucifer is not his real name?” Trixie asked, confused now. She always thought that it really was his name. 

“For him, that name really is his name, monkey. He changed his name because he and his daddy were angry at each other for a very very long time. So promise me only to use that name only for prayers.” Chloe tried to explain. She too was shocked when she heard that Lucifer was a name he had only given himself. 

“I promise mommy. What was his name before he got angry with his dad?” Chloe always knew her little girl was special but she didn’t know she was this special. She accepted everything she said. 

“If you are in danger you call the name Samael inside your head and ask him for help. He will come to you immediately. He promised me that. He said it works like a GPS so he will always find you wherever you are. 

“Does Lucifer really have horns and a tail? How come that he doesn’t look like the drawings grandma showed me?” Trixie’s grandma always tried to make her granddaughter a believer in God. The problem was that Trixie knew well enough that Lucifer wasn’t as evil as grandma Espinoza claimed. That made her angry, her grandma never met Lucifer so she couldn’t know. 

“Like Maze, Lucifer has another face he can hide and that he uses to punish bad people. So when Lucifer asks you to close your eyes you have to listen to him okay?” Chloe tried to explain it without revealing too much, “He has no horns and no tail, monkey.” 

“Too bad, he would look good with them. You could use them to do fun adult stuff.” Trixie grinned. 

“Come on it’s time for little weasels to go to bed, I will be there soon to read you a bedtime story.” Chloe giggled while she tickled her daughter. 

Two hours later Chloe was watching her sleeping daughter, not knowing that there stood a truck at the other side of the street, watching her precious monkey’s every move. Soon she would find out that Hell could also be a place on earth. 

She smiled before going to the penthouse’s luxury bathroom. Lucifer was needed down at Lux tonight so she would take a long hot bath and would go to the room she shared with her devilish boyfriend. 

She didn’t need much sleep now since she was the queen of Hell but she enjoyed the feeling of the silk sheets on her body while reading one of the books she didn’t pack yet until sleep caught up with her. She didn’t even notice Lucifer taking his side of the bed and wrapping his arm around her a few hours later. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 

The sun was just rising above the city when Chloe’s phone brought her out of restful sleep. It was strange but from the very moment her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her that night, her sleep became deep without having a single nightmare. She tended to snuggle close into his broad, bare chest every time she felt him in their bed, even when she was already asleep. The abnormal heat that radiated from his body had a calming effect on her. The feeling of his soft breaths in her neck made her smile, unconsciously. That smile would soon be leaving her face. 

Chloe was grabbing for her phone with closed eyes, “Decker!” she said with a hoarse, sleepy voice when she finally managed to find the thing. 

“Chlo, it’s Dan. We have another body.” sounded on the other side of the phone. Dan sounded a bit shaken, that was something she wasn’t used to.

“It’s another child isn’t it?” Chloe now sitting straight up in the large bed, something that startled her boyfriend, “What’s wrong?” Was the first thing he asked. 

Chloe shushed him for a moment by raising her hand, while she was listening to what Dan was telling her. 

“A young jogger found her underneath the boardwalk. I will send you the exact address.” Dan responded. Detective Espinosa had a hard time with this case too. It reminded him of his daughter.

“I need to bring Trixie to school first, Dan.” Chloe sighed deeply. Maze was out bounty hunting so she couldn’t call her to do it for her. 

“I could bring the urchin to school if you allow me,” Lucifer whispered to his wife. 

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked her devil. 

“I know when I accepted you as my queen that the little human was part of the deal,” Lucifer responded but Chloe was good at reading her devil and saw the things he didn’t say, in other words, she saw the love he held for her daughter, how much he saw Trixie as his stepdaughter. He even called himself her step-devil once. Trixie was the only tax burden that had wormed his way into his heart, beside his little nephew Charlie that is. 

“Okay, thank you, babe.” Chloe whispered before she placed her phone back to her ear, “I will be there as soon as I can, Dan. Lucifer will be joining us later, he is going to take Trixie to school.” 

Dan growled deeply, “First he steals my wife and now he is playing the perfect stepfather to take my daughter away from me. Really, Chloe, I don’t know what you see in that lunatic.” 

Chloe fell back in bed with a grunt, pitching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, “Dan, we have been over this before. I understand him better now. I am happy with Lucifer whether you like it or not and besides we were already divorced. You should be happy that he tries to be so good for our daughter. Lucifer is an amazing stepfather for Trixie. The fact that he is there when she needs him and that she asks for him is more your fault than it is his. So stop being such a jealous ass.” 

Chloe the red horn button on the screen of her phone and threw the phone on the bed. 

“Everything alright, love?” Lucifer asked softly. He wasn’t bothered by the fact that Dan was jealous. If he was honest he loved the fact that he could get the douche on his high horse that way. 

“Stop gloating Lucifer, I know that you love it when he gets so jealous,” Chloe said while she smacked his arm with the flat of her hand. 

“Sorry but not sorry my dear detective.” Lucifer grinned before he grabbed his queen by the waist and pulled her closer. 

“Oh come on babe, we don’t have time for that and you know it. I need to go and get ready. There is another case you just heard it.” Chloe giggled while he tickled her side. 

“Oh come on love, can’t you go 30 minutes later?” Lucifer asked still with a grin on his face. 

Chloe shook her head and looked at him with a serious face, “I need to catch this bastard, Lucifer. Someone found another body, another child.” Chloe turned herself away from Lucifer and sat on the edge of the bed. 

The ruler of hell jumped out of bed and walked around the bed only to kneel in front of her. He placed a finger under her chin. He knew how hard this case was for her, “look at me, love.” he whispered while pushing her face up in such a way that he was forced to look at him, “If someone can find that guy it’s you and I will help you wherever I can. You have my word.” 

Chloe whipped a tear from her cheek before wrapping her arms around the being in front of her, “What did I ever do to deserve someone like you.” She sighed softly. 

“You, my little miracle, are incredible. It’s me who should ask that question. Me evil incarnate himself.” 

Chloe shook her head, “You’re not evil, Lucifer. You deserve so much more than me.” 

“You are everything I ever wanted even when I didn’t know or understood my feelings for you. You and Beatrice are my life and I would do everything to protect that. You may be immortal now but I will protect the little human even if it’s the last thing I would ever do.” Lucifer whispered while looking her in the eyes. 

“Thank you, Lucifer. I needed to hear that.” Chloe said before she stood up to get herself ready. It was still an hour before Trixie would wake up. 

Chloe left the building in her cruizer about half an hour later. Juan, who had just woken up in his pickup truck, dived with his head on the passenger’s seat to hide from the woman in the police car. He saw the woman was alone so the child must be still in the building. That meant that he had to look out when he would follow the car. Mark had warned him for the delusional owner of the famous nightclub. 

Lucifer was working at his desk doing some paperwork for the club, which he hated like hell, when Trixie came into the living room, walking in her pj’s and the marble floor feeling cold at her bare feet, “Good morning, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer looked up from the paper he was going to sign for a new sort of drink when he heard the small voice, “Good morning, urchin..” the devil responded. 

“Where is mommy?” the little girl asked with a still sleepy voice. 

“Your mom had to go to work early, I will take you to school today.” Lucifer smiled while he stood up from behind his desk. The paperwork could wait, “I made you some chocolate chip pancakes.” 

Trixie cheered. She always loved it when Lucifer brought her to school as well as the pancakes he made, “You are the best, Lucifer.” 

It took about an hour for Trixie to do her morning rituals and to be ready for school. 

Juan dived away again when he saw the black Corvette coming out of the alley next to Lux. Mark had warned him to be careful when Lucifer would be near the girl. He started his truck but waited for a few cars before he started following the devil and the urchin. 

“It’s still too bad she has to die.” Juan groaned when he kept his eyes on the convertible. He followed them about 15 minutes before the car stopped in front of the school. He stopped behind a large truck. That way his pick-up wasn’t visible to the devil but he could keep his eyes on the school. He took his job very seriously. Nobody failed Ramzi and lived with it. The hardest part was still to come though after he had touched the child with the poison. 

He saw how Trixie hugged Chloe’s lover and walked happily to a few friends who were already waiting for her while the classic car raced away. Juan waited until the devil was out of view before starting the car and took a spot more closely to the school. He saw how Trixie laughed and played. She was clearly a popular girl, again the sight broke Juan’s heart. This would be the last job he would do for his boss, so much he was sure off. 

Chloe was almost done when she heard a familiar, “Thank you, darling.” She turned around and saw how her boyfriend because they were bound by God and true love but they weren’t married in the eyes of the law, smiled towards the new young officer who held the yellow tape up for him. Clearly, someone had told her that he was Chloe’s partner, or was it just his charms Chloe didn’t know but she knew he was going to be faithful to her. Lucifer promised her that after she was crowned queen. That was more than enough in Lucifer’s case. 

“Good morning, detective.” Lucifer smiled happily at his Chloe, who had just finished questioning the witnesses. 

“Good morning, Lucifer. Did Trixie arrive at school on time?” Chloe asked the love visible in her eyes. 

“Just like I promised, detective. The urchin is at school, ready for detective douche to pick up later today.” Lucifer smiled softly before, “Now who is the unlucky human today?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Lucifer, you know how I think about you calling Dan that.” 

Lucifer shrugged, “The urchin isn’t in hear distance as far as I know.” 

Chloe sighed deeply, “It’s the same MO as yesterday, Lucifer. Come and have a look, maybe we missed something your eyes don’t?”

Lucifer followed her towards where Ella was already finishing examining the body and taking all the evidence she could get. He sighed when he saw that again it was a girl around Trixie’s age. She was bare feet and only wore baby blue jeans. Her chest was naked with the word ‘CHOSE’ carved over the whole length of the thorax. Her neck was bruised and blue. 

“We don’t have a name yet. What we do know is that she was strangled and that the word was carved in the body after she died. She was killed somewhere else. A jogger found her this morning. I already questioned the witnesses now we have to see if we can ID the victim. Let’s go to the precinct.” Chloe said towards Lucifer. 

The devil nodded, “I parked my car next to yours, detective. Let’s see if we find something.” Not knowing someone was watching their every move very closely. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 

Chloe and Lucifer were searching through a large pack of missing children. It took hours but finally, they seemed to have a match. 

“I think we have a match, Lucifer,” Chloe said while looking at the file. 

Lucifer was looking over Chloe’s shoulder, “Yes this is indeed our second victim. Sara Green, 13 years old. She has been missing since yesterday.” 

Chloe sighed, “Here is the address, come on Lucifer we have sad news to bring to her parents.” 

That moment Ella walked in, “Hey guys, I have the toxicology report but although they are poisoned they couldn’t say with what. They tested everything they know.” Ella sighed, “Just wanted to let you know. It’s one hell of a mystery this time.” 

“Thanks anyway, Ella. We got our victim's name, Sara Green. We now have to tell her parents that we found her daughter.” Chloe sighed. This was one of the hardest cases they ever had. 

“Are you alright, love?” Lucifer asked the moment they sat in the car. He knew his detective wanted to keep work and private separated but he couldn’t help showing some devilish softness. 

“Lucifer, these are all kids around my daughter’s age. I am starting to get scared. What if she is next?” Chloe said worriedly, she didn’t know how right she was. 

“Detective, if it can be a comfort for you to know, I will move Heaven and Hell to protect the little urchin or to find her if something happens to her.” Lucifer said softly, “You have my worth that if something happens I will do anything in my power to bring her home to you.” 

Chloe looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. She couldn’t say what emotions ran through her mind and at this moment, she was scared but also reassured by Lucifer’s words which made her fear something else, whenever something would happen to her daughter and Lucifer was able to get to the human first, things could turn out very nasty for that particular human or humans. The devil cared for his stepdaughter and nobody touched something the lord of Hell cared deeply about and kept their sanity that much she knew. She also didn’t know if she would care one bit if that would happen, maybe just maybe she wouldn’t stop him this once. 

“Thank you, babe. That means a lot to me because I know that you would do anything for Trixie.” Chloe sighed, “Come on, we need to tell two parents that their daughter isn’t going to come home to them. I hate this part of the job.” 

“I know you hate it, love, I have learned that most parents don’t act like my father and that they genuinely care for their children,” Lucifer responded. He envied the human tax burdens with a loving family more than he cared to admit to himself, longing more for a family of his own or acceptance of his father and siblings. Even though his brother and father had helped him to save his first and true love, he still had a hard time believing that they really cared for him. In his eyes, they had done it for Chloe, not for the sake of him.

Chloe sensed that and because of it, she was rather good at reading the devil after all these years, “Luce, babe, I think your father loves you more than he cares to admit and I think the same goes for you. You still look for his approval in everything you do. Yes, he made some major mistakes, like kicking you out of your home, instead of trying to understand your way of thinking but he is the world’s first parent, he didn’t have anything to compare to or read a book about parenting.” 

Lucifer huffed at that, “He is supposed to be all-knowing and all-mighty remember.” 

“Babe, that is what humans made of him, the same humans that declared you to be evil incarnate, which for as far I know isn’t true and I am the only human who can see the real angel behind the scarred skin.” Chloe smiled, “Lucifer, you are caring and sweet if you love someone, you are more sensitive than you let humans or even demons and angels believe. I told you once and I will tell you again, you are the devil, but you are also an angel. You are a powerful being that is misunderstood but with a strong golden heart beating inside. I trust you, the devil, with the lives of everyone I care about including my daughter’s. That is what I see when I see you.” 

“You still don’t know everything about me, detective, especially about what I have done before we met, I think if you knew you wouldn’t have so much trust in me.” Lucifer sighed staring through the front window. 

“Luce, whatever you did in the past, I am sure you had a good reason at the time because what matters to me is now, who you are since we met and how much you improved in understanding humans.” Chloe responded before he could think and say what he wanted to say, Chloe continued, “When I see you I don’t see a monster, I see the love of my life and a beautiful being, and before you say something that means inside and outside.” 

“We have a murder to catch, detective,” Lucifer stated, that was the sign for Chloe that he was done with the emotional stuff for now. She also knew not to push him into talking about something he didn’t want to talk about, especially when the subject was God or his siblings. 

Chloe started the car and drove off to the address of the killer's latest victim. 

*** LUCIFER ***

Juan was bored to death and playing a game on his phone while keeping an eye on the school from time to time when his phone rang. He looked at the caller’s ID and saw it was Mark. 

“Hello?” Juan answered his phone, he needed to be sure that it was Mark indeed and not a cop who was using his phone. 

“Juan, how are things over there?” Mark asked with a commanding tone in his voice. 

“I am still watching the school, Mark. Just like you asked me to do. It's boring as Hell though.” Juan responded a bit annoyed. He didn’t like being checked on.

“Well, there is a slight change of plans. We are going to move our plan forward. You will execute your plan today not tomorrow. Is that clear?” Mark asked sternly. 

“Why today?” Change of plans usually confused Juan immensely so he needed a reason. 

“Did it ever occur to you that there will be more visitors tomorrow than on a usual Saturday? You didn’t research that, did you?” Mark asked, irritated. 

“I didn’t think there was something that needed to be researched, it’s a freaking zoo, there are always lots of people there on the weekends,” Juan said, feeling brave for a moment. 

Mark groaned, “You idiot if you had done some research then you would have known that they are going to introduce the new lion cubs to the audience and if you had searched some more you would have known that it’s the first pair of cubs that have been born alive in 5 years. Just do what you need to do and do it as soon as you see an opportunity.” 

“What do you suggest?” Juan asked to see if Mark had a plan in mind. 

“I don’t give a freaking damn how you do it, just do what I asked. Try to think of something for yourself for once.” Mark growled before breaking off the conversation, leaving Juan even more confused and irritated. 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Juan was hiding in the bushes on the side of the road. He knew that they had to pass through here if they wanted to drive home. No matter if it was to his apartment or to the home of Chloe or even the penthouse of Lucifer. 

This road was the perfect place without too much traffic. He knew exactly what to do. He hated what he had to do but still, he wasn’t going to make his boss mad. 

After waiting for five minutes, he saw a familiar cruizer heading his way. He knew that car. Time to put his plan into motion. He kept hiding in the bushes, his gun ready to shoot. The bushes were thick enough for him not to be seen. His van was hidden behind him covered by the trees. So it was impossible to see him until it was too late. 

He let the cruizer pass before aiming for one of the tires. The detective would think he had a blowout. Juan pulled the trigger. The criminal never missed his target and this time wasn’t any different. 

Dan could hear a loud bang before his car was getting out of control. He was trying to get a grip again but Trixie’s screaming wasn’t helping him. He couldn’t blame the child though. He tried to stay focused on the road because he knew that it was best to look at where you wanted to end up and for a moment Dan thought that he had the car back in control before he smashed against a tree. Dan smashed his head against the steering wheel and lost his consciousness quickly. Trixie had smacked her head against the door. The car itself was a wreck. 

Juan sneaked towards the car. His gun in one hand a hanky with chloroform in the other. He put the gun away the moment he saw the man out cold in the car. He looked at the side and saw that he was in luck The girl was out cold too. He opened the door carefully not to wake the young child. He put the handkerchief against her mouth and nose. This would prevent her from waking up way too soon. 

He took the girl out of the car and carried her towards the van. He restrained Trixie with black tape, her hands together behind her back and her feet together as last he placed a tape over her mouth. 

He started his car while he took his phone and called Mark’s number.

“You better have good news for me!” Mark said when he answered his phone. 

“I got the girl. I am not driving to the place we agreed on.” Juan was driving towards the outskirts of town. 

“I will be there as soon as I can,” Mark said before putting down his phone. He was putting the final touches in executing his own plan. The only thing he needed to do was call the cops and disappear to bring down his final victim. 

Juan drove for about thirty minutes towards the outskirts of town, Mark had an old large farm. On the land, hidden between trees and surrounded by hundreds of cows and a bull, was a large old barn. It was large enough to hide the van and with a second floor full of hay bales. The perfect place to hide the girl until she was gone for good. 

He drove the van towards the gate but he looked around to spot the bull first before stepping out and driving through. The bull stood on the other side of the pasture so it was safe enough. Mark had warned him for this particular bull. He had a stun gun just in case that he couldn’t go through that would sedate the bull long enough to drive to the barn. 

He closed the barn behind him after driving inside. He took Trixie out of the car and threw her over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. He climbed the old wooden ladder. The ladder made some creaking noises every time Juan took a step. He placed the young girl in the middle of the bales of hay. 

He sighs, “I am sorry, little girl.” before going down again. He needed to keep watch until Mark would arrive. 

***Lucifer***

Chloe took her place behind the steering wheel again, “I will never get used to this part of the job. Especially when it’s to tell parents that their children won’t come home anymore.” 

“If it’s any comfort, detective. I think you are doing great. I am so proud of you.” Lucifer smiled at her softly. 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe said before answering her phone, “Decker!” She was calling handsfree so Lucifer was listening closely. 

“We found two new bodies at the old purple moon place.” The officer said on the other side of the phone. 

“Isn’t that the old distillery?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

“That’s right. Detective Decker do you know why detective Espinoza isn’t answering his phone?” The officer asked. 

“No, I don’t try to locate the GPS signal on his phone.” Chloe was worried now because it wasn’t like Dan to not answer his phone even if it was to say that he couldn’t be there. 

“I will, detective Decker.” The officer put down his phone. 

Lucifer saw the worries in her eyes, “He is probably doing something for Trixie, love. Don’t worry.” 

“I hope you are right, babe. I really hope you are right.” Chloe started the car and drove to the address the officer had texted her. 

Like always Lucifer held up the yellow tape and Chloe thanked him with a soft smile before walking to the place where they had found the bodies. This time there were two blond girls, again the same age as her own daughter. 

The one girl had blue eyes and was only wearing a skirt. The word HER carved over her abdomen. 

A few feet further laid the other girl. She had green eyes and was wearing some blue jeans and carved on her belly the word FATE! Chloe didn’t think much about the words, not yet anyway.

“What do you know, Ella?”

“Well, we don’t know much yet but it’s the same MO as the other two victims. We have a serial killer on our hands here. The words are carved post mortem. Both are injected probably with the same thing as the others. They don’t have ID’s on them but I bet they are only recently missing. I will do a toxicology report again but I don’t have much hope of finding what killed them. I also don’t know what the words mean. there is YOU CHOOSE HER FATE. Who are we really talking about?” Ella said while shooting pictures. 

“You choose her fate? What in the bloody hell does the killer mean by that?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

“I don’t even have a clue who the message is for!” Chloe responded to her partner before an officer approached her. 

“Detective Decker?” The officer placed his hand on her shoulder.

Chloe turned around, “ yes.” 

“We tracked Dan’s GPS signal like you asked and we found him out cold, his car smashed against the tree. He is on his way to the hospital now.” The officer said. 

“What about my daughter? Was there a child with him?” Chloe asked worriedly. 

“There was no child, detective but there was a backpack in the car." The officer tried to be as gentle as possible. 

" You choose her fate." Chloe whispered," that message was for me. Trixie!" She whispered in fear but she was brought out of thoughts of the sound of almost demonic growling. 

She looked beside her and saw her partner grab his head in pain, he whispered only one word, "Beatrice."


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14: 

“Lucifer? Lucifer, what do you hear?” Chloe asked in a mix of worry and impatience. 

Lucifer didn’t answer her but his eyes flashed red before growling, “I am coming urchin please hold on.” 

The devil was about to find a place to roll his shoulder and let his wings out when he was stopped by Chloe, “Take me with you, Lucifer.” 

“I don’t know, detective, it could get dangerous,” Lucifer responded. 

“Lucifer, for your Dad’s sake, I am as much immortal as you are now,” Chloe said angrily. 

“You know I hate it when you are forced to see my other side, my monstrous side.” Lucifer sighed holding his head in pain, he wasn’t used to getting prayers anymore. 

“Lucifer, I had a ceremony in Hell with you looking like the devil why do you think this will be any different besides you need someone to protect Trixie while you are scaring the shit out of the kidnappers. I will send the coordinates to the other officers.” Chloe whispered angrily while poking her finger into his chest. Unfortunately, Ella had heard every single word. 

“Go you two, I will say Lucifer received a phonecall but I want to know everything when this case is closed,” Ella said knowing there would be time for a freak out later. 

Lucifer swallowed he knew that she heard Chloe so he knew that she finally knew that he wasn’t a method actor at all but the real deal. 

“Oh for the love of…, Lucifer we have no time to freeze right now! We can do this when Trixie is safe!” Chloe yelled at her partner in everything. 

“You are right, detective, come on, we can use the back door. Cover for us, miss Lopez and I will answer all of your questions in return.” Lucifer said but didn’t wait for her answer. He took off towards the back door with Chloe hot in his heels. 

He didn’t lose a second, from the moment that Chloe closed the door behind her, the devil rolled his shoulder and made his white wings appeared gracefully behind his back. He scooped Chloe up in bridal style and took off towards the place where the prayer was coming from. Chloe had wrapped her arms around his neck and was holding herself tightly against him, her face buried in his neck. She was immortal but she was still not used to the wind in her face even though he landed behind the shed in a matter of a few flaps of his wings. 

The sound of hooves made Chloe turn around only moments after they had landed, Lucifer was facing her, and was startled when a heavily muscled bull was storming towards them. The detective wasn’t used to her devil being immortal again around her let alone that she was used to the fact that she was immortal herself, “Lucifer, look out!” She yelled warning her partner. 

The devil looked behind him and laughed, “I think it will be more painful for him than it will be for me, love but I am a good devil so watch I don’t have time to play now.” Lucifer looked at the bull and flashed his red eyes towards the animal. That sight made the bull stop and run away like a scared little dog with his tail between his legs. 

“Good, that problem is solved now, let’s save our little urchin from some idiotic humans,” Lucifer growled deeply his wings folded behind his back. He walked around the shed until they saw a large, old wooden gate. 

He froze when he heard a little voice say, “You don’t know, who you are dealing with, mommy’s boyfriend is the devil and he will come for me.” Something about this sentence warmed his heart. Her screaming brought him out of thoughts, though. 

“Yeah, right and I am the queen of England.” Mark laughed before he was startled by a door that broke into a million pieces. 

“Step away from the child, your majesty,” Lucifer growled his eyes getting their red color again. 

“Lucifer!” Trixie yelled before Mark placed the injection inside her neck. Beatrice’s scream was deafening.

“NOOO!” the devil growled changing his entire body from a handsome man into what looked like a heavily burned victim. spikes covering his spine, the white wings changing into red bat-like wings. He took the two men by the throat one in each hand and smashed them against the wall. 

“Call the ambulance, Detective!” Lucifer yelled towards his queen but the woman sat on the ground screaming holding the lifeless body of her daughter. He let go of two bandits and knocked them out for a moment before changing back to his human form. 

“We are too late, Lucifer.” Chloe cried, “I know I had to say goodbye to her someday but this is too soon.” 

Lucifer shook his head, tears in his eyes, “I refuse to let her go, love. I am not going to let her die even if I have to fight my sister for it.” The devil said in a small voice, “You handcuff those two, and I will fly her to the hospital.” 

Chloe looked up now, “You would do all of that to save my girl?” 

“Of course, love. Now come on give her to me and call the officers. Stay strong for a while, love, I will do my best to save her.” Lucifer swallowed and said in a thick voice, “Oh and Chloe our fun will come when their time to die arrives. Don’t do things you won’t regret.” 

Lucifer stepped closer to Chloe to take Trixie out of her arms but she held the small body tightly against crying her tears out. It broke the devil’s immortal heart when he saw this sight in front of him, “Come on, love. Give Trixie to me.” 

Chloe shook her head, “I can’t let her go, Lucifer. My little girl is dying.” 

Lucifer crouched down next to her, “I will do anything in my power to save her but that means that will need to let her go so that I can fly her to the hospital.” 

Chloe didn’t react still rocking her daughter’s body. 

The devil placed his hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “Chloe!” 

This was enough to make the detective look up to him, “Trixie needs to go to the hospital.” 

“Try to save her, Lucifer.” Chloe sobbed between her tears. 

“I will do everything I can to save the little urchin, love that much I promise you,” Lucifer said still with a thick voice. He took Trixie carefully out of his wife’s arms, “I will keep you up-to-date.” he held the girl tightly against his chest while he walked outside and took off. 

Chloe whipped the tears out of her eyes and took her handcuffs. She had only one pair but she cuffed the arm of Juan and pulled the irons through the wheel of an old tractor before cuffing Mark. 

She was just in time because Mark and Juan both started to groan. 

She sat in front of them, her eyes had turned in to an ash-gray color, her left hand placed over her righthand which formed a fist. She held her hands in front of her mouth and waited patiently for them to wake up again. 

Mark pulled at his side of the handcuff before looking up seeing the angry eyes of the blond woman in front of him, “What the hell! Let me go immediately!” Mark groaned. 

Chloe didn’t move a muscle, she didn’t talk. She just sat there fire in her eyes that matched her king’s. 

Mark pulled again at his cuffs while Juan didn’t move a muscle. The latter had a bad feeling about this. 

“Wait until my boss hears about this! You will regret this.” Mark huffed angrily. That sentence usually helped but not this time though. 

The immortal detective stood up now, “Do I need to be scared?” She crouched in front of the two men, “You two are damn lucky I promised my partner that I wouldn’t do anything stupid.” 

“Are you so scared of your husband?” Mark mocked evilly. 

“You don’t know what you are saying, Mark. Stop it!” Juan knew for sure who he was dealing with. 

“I would listen to your buddy, Mark because everybody is scared of him. I don’t know if the name Lucifer says anything to you and I mean the Lucifer you all know, fallen angel, ruler of hell.” Chloe grinned before her face went serious again, “If my daughter dies I don’t know who you need to be afraid of the most. My husband, the literal devil or his queen, me.” 

Mark swallowed now, “queen?” 

Chloe nodded, “Oh yes, queen of hell I been down there and you will go there too when time is right and then my dear Mark nothing will stop me from making Hell just that for you.” She stood up again when she heard the sound of police cars driving towards them. She stepped towards the sound her eyes still red-rimmed from crying but her eyes back into their normal blue color. 

Lucifer landed in an alley behind the hospital after a matter of seconds from taking off. He ran into the emergency room, “Can somebody help me! She is poisoned.” 

A nurse came running towards him with a stretcher and took the girl out of his arms, placing the girl on it rolling away from Lucifer. The devil wanted to follow but was stopped, “The doctor will do everything he can. Why don’t you wait over there in the waiting room.” The sweet woman said with a soft voice. 

The devil sighed, he looked up towards the ceiling, “Dad, I know we had our fights in the past. We both made mistakes. Don’t punish Chloe for the past we had. Don’t take her child away from her, not just yet. Please, Dad.” Lucifer whispered, there was nothing more he could do right now but wait. 

TBC


End file.
